Unbroken FIXED
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Human AU. Lovino (Romano) couldn't pay off his debt with the mafia in time, so to pay it off, and to protect his brother, he let the mafia sell him. Francis (France) bought him. Lovino thought that his life was officially ruined, until he got to know him... Sappy summary is sappy, but I really tried to not have sappy in this story... ACTUAL CHAPTER EIGHT IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"We have received this man just days ago! The only scars on him are from the many restraints we have to put on him to get here! He may be unbroken, but he is a virgin! He's from southern Italy but he does speak English! He should be a fun one for those who wants a challenge! We will start the bid at..."

Lovino Vargas struggled against the many chains holding him in place as he could in his condition. His screams were muffled by the gag in his mouth while people shouted out numbers. That was it. The first number called out pretty much sealed his fate.

Now all he could think about was all the Hell he was going to give the person who ends up buying him.

"Sold! To buyer number sixty-four!" Lovino was dragged away by a leash off of the stage. The buyer was waiting for him in a special room with a fire burning a metal rod. He took some steps backwards, but was easily tripped by a tug of the chain.

The buyer smiled. "He'z a lot cuter up close." He walked to Lovino, kneeling down to grab his chin in between two fingers to lift his head up. "I'm your new master, mon chouchou." Lovino closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the man.

"I'm ready to brand him now." Lovino was pinned down on the ground by three men. He struggled with his energy slowly returning from the drugs he was forced to take. The man brough the rod to his back, pushing against it.

Lovino's screams hid the sound of sizzling flesh in the room. The rod was pulled back, leaving a "F.J.B." burned forever on Lovino's back. There was a small rose inside of the "B" for added signature. "Now everyone will know that you are owned by Francis Jean Bonnefoy."

Lovino kept on struggling against the three men, mainly hoping to ease the burning pain on his back. "The drugs were off already. Would you like me to add another dose for the trip home?"

"I don't thi- actually, do you have pain killers that will make him drowzy? If so, then go ahead. Just don't make him die by over-dose."

One of the men that was holding Lovino down took out a needle and stabbed the Italian boy with it, releasing the contents inside of him. Lovino stopped moving around so much, waiting to get picked up and back on his feet so he could run off before the drugs spread.

Unfortunately, Francis insisted on carrying him, no matter how hard he struggled. It didn't last long before the drugs completely took over and his muscles relaxed in Francis' arms.

He was set down in the back of a car, sitting up with Francis sitting next to him. He struggled to keep himself awake, but failed and fell asleep against the window of the car. At least the pain dulled, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Lovino woke up, chained down to a bed, legs spread. He was still naked like the day before. The gag was taken off, but he kept quiet, using the energy to struggle against the chains instead. His struggling caused cuts around his wrists.

He struggled for about an hour until Francis walked in to check on him. "Oh, so you're awake~."

Lovino glared at the blond man. "Who the hell are you?"

"I bought you. I am your master. You are mon chouchou."

"Mon... What?"

"My pet. I can do anything do you legally now, pet." Francis sat down on the bed, putting a hand on Lovino's leg.

"Get your fucking hand off of me!" Francis slapped his thigh, making him yelp.

"Lesson number one, no talking back~!" He moved his hand to wrap it around Lovino's shaft.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"I'm making you feel good..." Francis practically purred.

"S-Stop..." Lovino struggled as much as the chains would let him.

"That guy, the auctioneer, he said that you're a virgin... Is z'at correct?  
He asked. "Oh, excuze-moi... My english... I'm still working on the literacy part of it, apparently. But, anyway, are you a virgin?"

Lovino closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Y-Yes..."

"Yes, "master." Say it."

His eyes snapped open. "FUCK YOU!"

"Fuck you? I would love to~" Francis grinned, putting his hand under Lovino's hips, pushing a finger inside of him. Lovino squirmed around in protest, swearing at the other man in his own language.

Then, he jumped from a "shock" of pleasure. "Wh-Wh-What the hell was..." Francis chuckled, hitting that one spot over and over again. "St-St-Stop! Damn it... Stop..." He took his fingers out to unzip and unbutton his own pants. "No... P... No, don't!" He struggled harder against the chains. "No, no, NO!"

"Your body is saying "oui"- that means "yes..."

"I-I don't even know you, and already you're..."

"You are my slave for whatever I want, and I want pleasure!" Francis positioned himself so he was pushing against Lovino's hole. Lovino closed his eyes shut so tightly, he thought his eye lids would overlap each other.

"No!" He screamed once Francis was completely sheathed inside of him. He started slowly, moving in and out, though he couldn't avoid making his new pet bleed. So he sped up slightly. Francis reached down to stroke Lovino's shaft.

"No... I don't... I don't want to feel good... It... I don't want it... P... No!"

"You, mon plus cher chouchou,* do not have a say in what I do." Francis gasped, coming deep inside of his new pet. He pulled out slowly and leaned over to take Lovino in his mouth, who squirmed and whimpered in protest.

"Stop! Stop it! P... P-P... Damn it... Stop..." He screamed when he came. Francis licked him until he was clean and sat up.

"You have quite a mouth on you, garcon.* I am going to have to put that mouth to good use someday." Lovino tried kicking him, but was pulled back by the chain.

"You perverted bastard!" He sobbed. "L-Leave me alone..."

"I told you already, you can't control my actions..." Francis lied down onto the other man, rubbing his face against the boy's chest. "But I can control yours..." He yawned, using himself as a blanket to get _his _Lovino warm.

Lovino, however, struggled to get the french man off of him. "Get off of me!"

"Non." Francis said blankly. "I will not. Stop moving before I knock you out with drugs." Lovino settled down a little, but he couldn't hold back the tears, the chest heaving, and the noises one would make if their not getting enough air.

"I-I can't... Breathe... It's too... You're too warm... Get off... G... Get off!" He started struggling again, feeling claustrophobic. "I can't breathe! Get off of me! P-Per favore!"* Francis eventually got off of the bed, looking at his pet.

"Better?" He asked. Lovino nodded weakly. At least there wasn't this weight with body heat on him anymore. "Bon, though I do want to sleep with you tonight, plus, you are laying on my bed..." Francis stared at the body for a while.

He uncuffed one wrist from the bed-post before cuffing it back around the other post. "Good thing they are long enough to hold two cuffs..." He repeated the action with a cuff around his ankle. "And good thing the chains are long enough just so you're not half-off of the bed."

Francis plopped down next to Lovino, who started heaving and crying again. "I... H-Hate... Y-You..."

"That iz too bad. You are stuck with me for the rest of our lives... But I will take good care of you. You will be different from most other slaves... You are my first slave, and I intend to make you my last, and I am your first master?"

"You are not my..." He cried a bit harder.

"Calm down, s'il vous plait... I do not want to have to sedate you." Francis sat on the edge of the bed to take his shirt and pants completely off. He pulled a blanket up to Lovino's shoulder and waited for him to calm down a little. "Are you too warm?"

"N... Nnn..." He hesitated to answer. "No... I am not..."

"Alright. Bon nuit... Good night." They were sleeping back-to-back from each other, for Lovino's comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Goddammit...

(France)"Mon plus cher chouchou" - "My dearest pet." "Chouchou" is a common nickname or something for a pet.

"Garcon" - "Boy," though the "c" would normally have a mark under it.

(Italian) "Per favore" - "Please"

APHAPHAPH

Lovino woke up to feeling his arms pull back to get put together by a pair of cuffs behind his back. "...Cosa?"*

"Oh! Bon matin, mon chou'~!"

"So it wasn't just a bad dream..." Lovino muttered to himself. "What are you doing?"

"'Just getting you ready before taking you downstairs for breakfast."

"And how the hell am I supposed to eat with my hands behind my back?"

"I will feed you~!"

Lovino paused for a second. "Hell no."

"You do not have a choice. Either you behave or I'll force the food into your stomach."

Lovino scoffed. "How? By choking me to death?"

"Non. I can get a feeding tube, easily."

"I would rather just be choked to death."

"I v'ill not let you die."

His eye twitched. "...You didn't have troubles pronouncing "will" earlier..."

"Oh, desole.* Iz my language bothering you?"

"That's just a small piece of what's "bothering me" about you." Francis ignored him and locked a collar around Lovino's neck. "Damn it, stop it!"

"What made you become a slave, anyway? Wasn't there a reason to why you were being sold?"

"What ar- Oh... I needed money... I was living in poor conditions... Though the only loan places around home was owned by the Mafia. I just barely convinced them to let me and my brother live, by selling me to one of their slave trades..."

"Oh... But how would your brother live without you? Will he be okay?"

"I don't..." Lovino started crying. "I don't know..."

"Tell you what... I will send some money over to help your brother, if you will give me a nice blow job to start you off before I take your cute little ass again."

He ignored what Francis said after the first part. He dropped to his knees in disbelief. "Wh- Uh, um... R-Really?"

"Ouais. mon amour.* After breakfast, I will send money to your brother in an envelope. Would fifty thousand work?"

"Wha- Uhm..." Now he really couldn't believe it. "H-How much do you have?"

"Plenty. I was born rich, and then when my parents died, I inherited all of the money."

"Oh... I'm..." Lovino wasn't expecting to hear that from Francis. "'Sorry to hear that..."

"Don't be. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was a prick who deserved to die, anyway."

"Oh... Well, I'm... Thank you very much for helping mio fratello!"*

"Just as long as you keep your end of the promise." He locked a leash on the collar.

"Wha-"

"Now, let'z go eat before the food gets too cold!" He tugged on the leash, dragging Lovinio downstairs. There, he fed Lovino, staring at his lips...

"Bon garcon..." He whispered.

"Huh?"

Francis smiled. "Good boy, you finished your food without a fight."

Lovino looked away. "I want my brother to be okay..."

"Of course! So let'z go back up the stairs." Francis dragged Lovino back up by the leash. He unzipped and pulled down his pants. He lie down on the bed and tugged on the leash again.

Lovino looked away slightly. "I-It would help if my hands were free..."

"It would, wouldn't it?" Francis tilted his head. "...Oh well!"

Lovino gritted his teeth together. "I'll choke."

"I v'ill have to pull you off, then." He said, not caring how it was pronounced.

"I-I'm not doing it..."

"Then I v'ill just keep my fifty grand."

He growled in frustration. "It's not like I can run away or something with... That..." He moved to make the chain leash jingle.

"That iz not what I'm worried about, so come. Over. Here!" Francis tugged on the leash, making Lovino fall on the bed. "Now get to it."

Lovino squirmed around. "How?!"

Francis smirked. "I have an idea..." He flipped Lovino over on his back and crawled over him. "You just have to get it thoroughly wet, and I v'ill do the rest of the work." He whispered, lowering himself down in Lovino's mouth. "Then after, I can send that money..."

Lovino moaned in discomfort around Francis' shaft. Francis moved his hips up and down inside of Lovino's mouth before it was wet enough and he pulled back. Lovino was flipped back on his stomach again and he positioned himself.

"Wa-Wait! Ah..." He screamed when Francis pushed in.

"What'z wrong? You want your brother to have z'at money, don't you?" Francis reached around to rub Lovino's pink nubs. His back was being licked and sucked on. He arched his back when his prostate was hit dead-on.

"Stop!" He yelped. Francis ignored him and aimed for the spot over and over again. One of his hands snaked downwards. "Stop... Stop it... I'm going to..." He came over Francis' hand with a moan.

"See... You did not want me to stop after all..." Francis groaned lowly.

"Um..." Lovino squeaked, embarassed. "I-I want to... I want to write a letter to him..."

Francis sat up and caught his breath. "Saying what... Exactly?"

"Just... "I'm sorry, but don't worry about me. I... Have plenty more money, now..."

"You do not want him to know that you are a slave now?"

"He doesn't know that I got the money from the Mafia!"

Francis unlocked the cuffs around Lovino's wrists and walked over to a desk, pulling out a sheet of paper, a pen, and an envelope. "Write on this. I will be right back." He took the envelope and left the room, locking the door behind him.

aphaphaph

When he returned, he returned with a full envelope. Lovino had his hand covering half of his face while trying not to cry. Francis picked up the letter, looking through it for any words he can recognize.

"Your name is Lovino?" Lovino nodded. Francis folded the paper in half and stuffed it in the envelope. "Do you know how to send a letter to one specific place?" Lovino nodded again and started writing on the envelope.

"Wh-What about a stamp?"

Francis dugged around for one. "Here." He stuck it to the corner of the envelope himself.

Romano stood up and went to the door. "Um... Th... Thank you..." He walked out, but didn't get far until his leash was yanked.

"Where are you going?"

He glared at the French man in both disbelief, and annoyance. "T-To send this letter."

"You can stay in here."

"Fuck you!" He snapped.

"Again? But I already fucked you." Francis took the envelope back. "I am not going to hunt your brother down. One of you is good enough for me. Besides, you're legal, he iz not." He left the room again, locking it before going outside to place the letter in the mail box, putting the flag up.

Lovino waited on the bed, hugging a pillow close to his face to cry in it. He jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around him. "Leave me alone..." He mumbled into the pillow.

Francis groaned. "Non..."

"Let go of me..." He growled.

"Non." Francis repeated. "I own you. I can do whatever I want with you."

"Come on... You have plenty of money... You could let me go and buy a new... Pet..." He felt his throat close up on the last word.

"I chose you for a reason, you know..."

"Um..." Lovino thought for a second. "No, actually. I don't know."

"You are just too cute, I can't stand it... Plus, I do not know why, but I just want to break your spirit and fix you again to be better than before."

Lovino couldn't help but smirk at that. He really wanted to crush that thought.

"It is too bad that I am not your first."

It took him a second to realize what Francis just said. "Wait... What?"

"Last night, you said that I wasn't your first master when I asked."

"I never said that... Oh, you mean.. No, I was... Talking about something else." He looked away.

Francis smirked. "You are not in denial anymore, are you?"

Lovino shook his head without thinking. "Sh-Shut up..." He started shaking while trying not to cry again.

APHAPHAPH

(Italian) "Cosa" - "What"

(French) "Desole" - "Sorry"

"Mon amour" - "My love"

(Italian) "Mio fratello" - "My brother"


	4. Chapter 4

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

The chains jingled when he couldn't support his own weight anymore, letting the cuffs do it instead. He waited until the mailbox flag was down before strangling Francis. Unfortunately, he didn't quite think it through as some servents- not slaves, but paid servents- grabbed him and locked him down here without clothes, food, or water.

It was only for the rest of the day, and through lunch time, but Lovino was still hungry, dehydrated, and most of all, he was cold. He didn't bother looking up when he could hear Francis walking towards him.

"Are you ready to be a good boy today?" The blond asked. He just kept his head down. "If you are good for the rest of the day, I'll let you sleep alone on a bed tonight, without chains. Wouldn't you like z'at?"

To that, Lovino lifted his head slightly, just enough to watch Francis grin.

"I knew you would."

He was soon taken out of the chains and being carried up stairs where he could see food waiting for him. He was set down on his feet on the floor, where Francis cuffed his ankles together, then his wrists, but they were in front of him this time, so he could use the silverware.

Francis sat down at the other side so he could watch his pet eat, though he didn't go straight for the food yet. "What are you waiting for? Dig in!"

Lovino happily obeyed, for once, going for the juice first. He ate while Francis watched, though he didn't seem to notice the other's gaze. He didn't care about anything but the food at the moment.

Once he finished eating, a leash was locked onto his collar, making him growl. Though the growl was for deaf ears at the moment, as Francis merrily dragged him in the bathroom and turned on the water to start a bath. The bathtub it self was big enough to fit four people in, easily. He put a couple of bath beads inside and waited by the door with his pet.

Lovino moved as far as he could, making Francis follow him around before finally tugging at the leash enough so Lovino was in Francis' arms. "You are so cute... I can't stand it!"

"Let go of me..." The way he said it almost sounded like a request, instead of a demand.

"Non. I like you this way."

When the tub was full enough, Lovino was lifted up and lowered into the water. Francis got undress and joined him shortly after. He got as far away from Francis as possible, which wasn't too far away with the leash.

"Let me clean you properly." Francis grabbed a bottle of shampoo and got closer to Lovino so he could lather his pet's hair. Lovino wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to him self later, but it felt good.

Though once the shampoo was washed off, his hips were lifted and he screamed. "No!"

"Oui..." Francis nipped Lovino's shoulder before forcing the Italian down on his half-hard shaft. It went in easily with the help from the water. He looked over Lovino's shoulder as he lifted the boy's hips up and forced them down constantly, and noticed Lovino's own penis bouncing with each thrust.

It looked so tempting to him, practically saying "touch me," so he did. He reached around to give his pet pleasure by touching him. His pet was saying "no," but he was drowning out his voice at the moment, just waiting and watching until Lovino finally finished in his hand.

He could hear the ragged breaths as Lovino tried not to cry now, though he tried not to let that distract him from getting his own ejaculation. It was close. He just had to ignore Lovino's pleas until he finally finished, moaning. "Lo-Lovino..."

He came deep inside of the Italian, forcing said Italian to stay in the water until his insides were cleaned as well.

"You know, it defeats the purpose if the water's- mgh..." He grunted when Francis hit his prostate to make him shut up.

"Alright. I think you are clean enough..." Lovino was lifted out of the tub and dried thoroughly. When Francis tried leaving the bathroom, he was stopped by Lovino, who refused to move. "Come on, mon chouchou."

"Leave me alone."

"What was z'at? You do not want to sleep alone tonight?"

"That's not what I said..."

"Then what did you say?"

"I said... Okay..." He walked forward, following Francis. "I'm not broken!" He said suddenly. "I just want to sleep without you tonight."

Francis chuckled. "Oui, I am aware of z'at."

"...Do you have trouble pronouncing "that?"

"I do not speak english as often as you do."

"Do you also have trouble putting words together to form just one word?"

"Are you trying to correct me in my english, pet?" He tugged on the leash extra hard on the word "pet," making Lovino stumble. He didn't say anything, though. Francis turned a nob to a room and pushed the door the rest of the way with his foot.

"Wait a second... Th-This is your room..."

"Oui. I don't think you deserve to sleep by your self, quite yet."

"What?! But I ate everything, let you give me a bath, and I didn't even struggle against you when y-you..."

"Not physically, but you kept on screaming in protest and then afterwards you criti'zized my english like you were the one in charge. Oh, and let us not forget about last night when you tried to kill me."

"But... I..." He looked away, until Francis tugged at his leash again. He gave up and walked over to one side of the bed. Francis disconnected the cuffs before putting Lovino's wrists behind him and connected them again.

Then Francis took out a comb and started combing Lovino's hair down. It wasn't long before Lovino noticed that he was trying to get one specific hair down. "Forget it. That strand of hair has always been up and curled like that since birth. I tried everything but it dosen't stay down."

"Oh... Well, it iz too cute to go down, anyway."

"I'm not fucking cute!" Lovino whipped around to see Francis.

"Yes, you are. Otherwise, there wouldn't have been so many bids on you."

"I-I'm not..."

"I almost bought you for a hundred, thousand."

"...Wh-What?"

"I bought you for a little more than eighty thousand."

"Wh... Where the Hell do you get your money from!?"

"I inherited a big business that's been passed down since my great-great-great grandmother."

"What kind of business?!"

"Oh, you probably wouldn't know it. It's a French business, but it's still making a lot of money daily."

"You could have just made friends, you know."

"I have friends. I wanted a pet. A slave."

"Who the hell would be your friend?"

"Do you want to sleep with me tomorrow night, as well?"

"...Whatever. I'm cold..." Lovino pulled the comforter up to his shoulder the best he could to curl up under it. Francis turned off the lights before joining him in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Francis woke up to the sound of Lovino trying to clear his throat. He somehow got up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, coughing up phlegm.

"Are you okay, mon Lovino?"

Lovino jumped at the sound of Francis' voice. "Um.. Yeah... I just have some shit in my throat, is all..." He almost whispered. Francis got out of the bed to grab a giant red robe.

"Stand up and turn around." Lovino obeyed, assuming that Francis wanted the cuffs around his wrists. Once one of them were unlocked, Francis put the heavy robe on him and locked his wrists together again.

"Is that better?"

"...Si."*

"Bon.* I can't have you be sick, now can I? Now, what do you say?"

"...Grazie."* He whispered.

"Well, let's go then!" Francis started tugging at the leash. Lovino relunctantly followed the frenchman. He was tired, but he was also hungry. He was sure that if he were to bug Francis and cough enough, he would get a nap.

Of course, he'll have to wait until after breakfast to try to at least get some time alone to think. He allowed himself to be fed, except for the times he had to turn away to cough. He was willing to do anything to convince Francis.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Francis place his palm on Lovino's forehead.

"I don't know... I don't feel too bad, but I am a little tired..."

"Well, I have some work to manage anyway. I was going to take you with me, but... Well, my room has a bathroom connected to it, and a lock..."

"Grazie... Thank you." Francis smiled softly, escorting Lovino to his room.

"I will be back in a few hours..." He unlocked the leash and the cuffs that were connecting Lovino's wrists. "I shouldn't, but the bathroom to the room you would stay in whenever you are a good boy is still in process, so... Well, be a good boy and get some rest while I'm gone. D'accord?"

"I don't understand..."

"D'accord means "okay."

"...Where the fuck am I, anyway?"

"You're in France, of course!" Francis kissed Lovino's forehead before closing and locking the door.

"France? I'm in... France...? Let's see... Italy is south east... I just need a damn compass now... Well, if I go south from here, I'd either get to Switzerland, Spain, or Italy. North, Belgium, hopefully... East, Germany..." He shuddered. "Well, it's better than being here, I guess..."

He baracaded the door, just in case. He started making knots in one of the blankets, then he worked on the next one, before tying them together. Then he removed the pillow cases to add length to his makeshift rope.

He unlocked the child-proof lock for the windows, opening it and gently pushing the screen before one side was out, and the other was in. He pulled on the screen until it was completely detached from the window and in the room.

He tied the makeshift rope to one of the legs of the bed multiple times, making sure it wasn't loose. Then he tossed the other end out of the window. It wasn't quite close enough to the bottom yet.

He used all of his strength- which wasn't much at all- to push the bed closer to the window. After the short break from the labor, and stealing some socks, he was finally able to climb down the bedding out of the house.

He ran what he thought was south, not taking a break until he was sure he's been running for at least twenty minutes. He would hide in garbage behind restaurants. Sometimes he would find something sharp to chip at the chains restricting his ankles with while waiting for his energy to return.

Then he would just keep running, while avoiding people in the process. He would get hungry every now and then, and would have to resort to eating left-over food people threw out. It made him happy still, that he out-smarted Francis.

Speaking of the frenchman, the servents in the house had to cover their ears once they heard Francis screaming in anger.

"Get the bloodhounds, and some hunters too, while you're at it!"

APHAPHAPH

(Italian) "Si" - "Yes"

(French) "Bon" - "Good"

(Italian) "Grazie" - "Thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Fire is used for punishment.**

APHAPHAPH

'What happened? I was doing so good. I couldn't run away naked, so I tried hiding the scent... How did they find me? Surely that cheese eating bastard didn't have a picture of me... Unless... At the auction...'

"We will shoot you in the legs if we have to. I would suggest coming over here quietly with your hands where we can see them!"

He was cornered, but at least he was given a chance to go without pain. He looked down at the ground with his eyes closed and slowly raised his shaking arms up, palms facing the bounty hunters' direction. He took a shakey step forward, slowly walking towards them until they grabbed him to put his wrists together with hand-cuffs.

He was forced into a car, the buckle locking in place. He bowed his head down for the entire trip back "home." He stayed as such even after Francis opened the car door to grab him. He was carried into the house and down into the basement where the cuffs around his wrists were unlocked so the robe could be taken off, and he could be locked to the wall, face-first.

He stood away from Lovino. "D'accord. Commencer le fouetter."* Someone who was out of Lovino's sight started whipping his back mercilessly. He screamed both from pain and shock. "This will not stop until you beg and call me master."

"Fuck yo-ah!" That one crossed with the first one.

"We will see how long you last."

"I'd rather die-ah!" Francis chuckled.

"I will not allow that, mon plus cher.* I won't even let you pass out."

"Well, I'm no-ot!"

"What was that, mon cher?"

"I'll fucking kill you if you if you don-!"

"Thank you for the motivation to keep you down here for longer than I orignally planned~!"

Lovino shook his head. "No-!"

"Oui, mon chouchou. My pet." Francis smirked, until Lovino started coughing. Francis assumed that he was just choking on his own saliva.

"Stop..." The demand fell on deaf ears as another scar was added to his growing collection. "St-Stop..." Lovino started gagging.

"You know what will get him to stop." Francis said, referring to the man holding the whip.

"Ssstop... P-P..." Lovino spat out a thick trail of saliva, which only earned him two more lashes. "...Ma... M... M-M-ASTER!" He screamed when his back was hit again. "P-Please stop..."

Francis tilted his head. "I am sorry. What was that?"

"Fuck y-ah!" Lovino screamed in pain. "M-Make it stop! Please, mmm... Ma-Master!"

Francis raised his left hand, ceasing the whipping. "I will get some people to tend your wounds." He and the person that was doing the whipping left the basement.

Some more people returned with medical supplies, and with Francis following them. He watched then as they cleaned Lovino's back, making what seemed like a small comment, until Lovino's back burned with rubbing alcohol soaking in his wounds. Once they finished, Francis ordered them to leave.

"I am glad to have you back..." Francis groped Lovino roughly.

"No more!" Lovino pleaded.

"What you did was a very stupid stunt, you know..." Francis unzipped his pants. "I have an idea, but after this, okay?"

"No! No, please! No-!" Francis forced his way inside, thrusting at a fast pace, not giving Lovino a chance to get used to him. He started pinching Lovino's nipples and bit his neck, making marks.

Lovino didn't have the energy to hold back any lewd noises when Francis hit his prostate, rather it was just brushing against or ramming right at it. Soon his member was begging for attention. However, Lovino was just too stubborn to beg for it.

Francis finished deep inside of him soon enough. He locked the leash he always had with him onto Lovino's collar before freeing him from the wall and forcing his wrists together behind his back again. Lovino was forced upstairs and into a room with a fireplace in it.

He started a fire and just waited for it to spread by grabbing a bucket and filling it with water, with Lovino following him. He tugged hard on the leash so Lovino wasn't so far away from him when he walked back and placed the bucket close by the fireplace.

"You did not even give me one week before running away. Well, I can make sure you will never try ever again."

He grabbed Lovino's ankle, and he immediately fought with all of his energy once he realized what Francis intended to do. Francis slid his hand a little more upward to grab more of Lovino's leg before his foot made contact with the fire.

He never thought a being could possibly scream as loud as Lovino did when his foot was in the fire. It wasn't in there for long- though to Lovino, it was burning for hours. The water Francis got earlier was poured on it to kill the flames.

Then Lovino, with his hands still bound, vomitted on the floor. Francis' eyes widened. He was a bit surprised, but he still rubbed Lovino's back until he was finished.

"Oh, that's right... You were getting sick yesterday..." He groaned annoyingly. Francis picked Lovino up, carrying him in the basement again, before leaving him for a moment to grab a blanket from one of the guest beds.

"Here. I do not want you going around or by me with that death threat from earlier, so keep this to keep warm and I will see you tomorrow, d'accord?"

"Y-You're fucked up... Y-You know that...?" Francis, to his surprise, only chuckled slightly and kissed his forehead before leaving him for the night.

APHAPHAPH

"D'accord. Commencer le fouetter" - "Okay. Start the whipping"

"Mon plus cher" - "My dearest" (My 'plus' dear, or greater dear than just... Dear...)


	7. Chapter 7

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Lovino was breathing heavily. Francis carried him back upstairs and into the bathroom the second he saw him. He started a bath and removed his robe and blanket from Lovino, then got undressed himself.

He lowered the sick boy into the hot water, who complained from the heat against his burned foot. His head was covered in shampoo so Francis could properly clean him. Lovino leaned back against Francis when he was sure his master wasn't going to touch him sexually.

"I feel so... You knew that I was sick..."

"You also ran away, and got your self sick, I'm sure. You had some garbage to keep yourself fed, I assume?"

Lovino groaned. "...I'm tired..."

"Poor Lovino..." Francis cooed. "I would not have to do that if you were just a good boy. Your illness was unavoidable the second you ate that garbage anyway. If you just stayed in bed like a good boy, you would have been feeling better by the same time yesterday."

"I wasn't thinking... I wasn't..."

"Well... You are going to be okay, just as long as you are going to be a good boy from now on!"

Lovino suddenly thrashed in Francis' arms to get out of the tub and get his face above the toilet. Francis grabbed a towel to place it on his back and rub circles against it. "I need to get these suds out before sending you to bed." And with that, Lovino was placed back into the water.

After the bath, he was dressed in sweat-pants and a t-shirt that was slightly large for him, length wise. He was placed into bed with a room with a bathroom connected to it, and no windows. There was a bucket placed next to him, just in case he couldn't make it to the bathroom.

"There will be someone to check on you every hour. Rest, mon petit Lovino." Francis placed a kiss on Lovino's hot and sweating forehead before leaving him to rest. A servent came in with some real food for Lovino shortly after Francis left him.

"The next person, preferably either a straight male or a lesbian girl..." He chuckled to himself. "To check up on him while he's concious and not eating will take his measurements for clothing."

"Oui, monsieur."*

Francis smirked. "Bon. At the mean time, give him something to take with his food that will help against his food poisoning."

"Oui, monsieur..." His servents bowed and went to work.

"Well, if his foot and this will hopefully teach him not to run away. I didn't buy him for nothing."

APHAPHAPH

"Oui monsieur" - "Yes mister"


	8. Chapter 8

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!  
APHAPHAPH  
Lovino was shackled to the bed by his ankles while Francis had his back turned "to make sure he doesn't get away." The thing is, he was forced spread-eagle. He asked why the chains were so short, but Francis only said that he didn't have longer ones yet.

That was a lie, and they both knew it. Soon enough, Lovino found out the REAL reason why- so he couldn't rub his thighs together. It didn't help that his hands were cuffed behind his back still.

"Wh-What the Hell is going on...?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, are you feeling a bit hot already? Those aphrodisiacs are really strong..."

"Already?" "Aphrodisiacs?"

Francis smiled and held up a ring- a cock-ring, to be exact. He walked over to Lovino so he could get a better look before his shorts were pulled down and the ring was wrapped around his shaft.

"Wh-What the Hell?!" Lovni tried sitting up, but he was pushed back down onto the bed.

"You cannot come until I say so. I won't let you come unless you beg for me to fuck you, though."

"Wh-What?!" Lovino bent his knees so he could get some friction against himself, but Francis spread his knees apart so he couldn't do that.

"Beg me to fuck you, Lovino, or this will not stop. Oh, and don't forget to call me "master."

"Fuck y-ah..." Francis ran his hand against Lovino's shaft, making him moan.

"Not quite. Be a little nicer." Francis crawled over him, cupping his balls and gently sucking on his neck. Lovino moaned almost femininely. "If you don't ask me to fuck you, then I'll just find release some other way." Francis brushed his thumb over Lovino's lips, who shivered at the contact.

His first instinct, instead of biting the finger, was to suck on it, but apparently Francis couldn't catch that, so it was pulled away. "Get off... So hot..."

"Of course you're hot..." Francis bit Lovino's neck, making a mark.

"Fuck! F-Fuck..." He groaned.

"Yes, amour?"*

"If you're not gonna give me release until you fuck me, then just do it, already!"

"Do what, Lovino?"

"You know what!"

"No, I don't think I do." Francis ran his hand over the tip of Lovino's head, spreading the precum that was leaking out over the entire thing.

"I-I... F-Fuck me..."

"Fuck me...?"

"Fuck! Just, fuck me! Please!" Lovino tried thinking of what this man's name was again. "Francis, fuck me... I-I want to cum... Fuck me..."

Francis blinked a couple times before chuckling. "I can not believe you remember my name! I am pleasantly surprised!" He worked on his pants, taking them off completely. He positioned himself, but Lovino tried closing his legs instead.

"I want my legs free..."

"Non." Francis easily kept Lovino's legs spread. He slid in slowly, not wanting to tear anything. He leaned over to suck on the mark he made, to darken it more. Lovino's moans were the only noise filling the room.

"Francis, please... I need to hold you... This seems more like rape still... Please..." Francis sighed, but decided to trust Lovino with his legs at least. As soon as they were free, they were wrapped around the blond's legs by their ankles.

Francis chuckled. "If you continue being a good boy, I'll let your arms free, as well..."

Lovino moned and bucked his hips forward, hoping to get more contact with his prostate. "More! P-Please!" Francis smiled, going a bit faster. "I can't feel my hands..."

Francis stopped to remove the cuffs behind Lovino's back. "Better?"

"Yes..." Lovino wrapped his arms around the other, gripping his shirt that Francis still had on. "It's hurts... Let me cum..."

"Not until I say so..."

"I feel like..." He groaned annoyingly, darting his hand down to take it off himself, but Francis grabbed both of his wrists in one hand, holding them above Lovino's head. "I'm gonna explode!"

"I AM the master! I am YOUR master! Besides, it will feel much better once I finally remove the ring, the longer I wait, when it comes..." He grabbed Lovino's shaft, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

"Th-Then don't do... Ah- don't touch me like that... Unless you're..."

"If you can not wait for me... Then call me "master..." I might let you cum early then..."

"I'd rather d-die... B-But.. At this rate..." He heard Francis moan above him before feeling himself getting filled up. Francis' hand was right at the cock ring, taking it off for Lovino to ejaculate, his moans seemed like it would fill the entire house.

Francis slipped out and plopped down next to Lovino, breathing heavily with him. "That was worth the wait, was it not?" He reached over to brush the maroon bangs out of the way of his face, making the boy shiver.

"H-How much of the drug did you give me...?"

"I am not exactly sure... Pour quoi?"* Lovino answered by snatching Francis' hand, bringing it down between his thighs. 'Oh..." Francis thought. 'I'm gonna be sore in the morning...'


	9. Chapter 9

imayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"You do not have a fever, you are not coughing as dangerously as you were before, and you stopped vomiting a few days ago. You are not looking as pale as you did before, and you regained your appetite. It has been almost a month, Lovino. You are not sick anymore."

Lovino groaned in annoyance. "I can't get any... Anything, when I'm not sick though. My foot hurts like hell. At least give me a pain killer or something..."

Francis smiled. "Why did you not ask me earlier?"

"I didn't get the chance to talk. You woke me up and stuffed a thermometer under my tongue, then you gave me food."

Francis stood up. "I'll be right back with those pills."

"Hurry up... It fucking hurts..."

Lovino took the pills as soon as they were given to him, and since he had it, he drank all of the water from the glass he was given. He handed the empty glass to Francis before plopping back down on the bed again.

"Non, Lovino. You got what you wanted, so get out of bed~!"

"No. Let the pills work first."

"If you are a good boy, I will pay for surgery on your foot, so it will not just be burned and flake off."

"Yes!" Romano said right away with a hint of pleading in his voice. Francis couldn't hold in a chuckle.

"Then come into my room in... Ten minutes."

"Okay. Whatever." Lovino check the clock quickly once the door was closed shut, signalling that Francis left. He could only rest while waiting, and once the ten minutes was up, he got up and left the room.

The problem was, it still hurt every time he would put pressure on his foot. He walked along the walls and railings, trying to get to Francis' room. Though that wasn't the only problem... He didn't know how to get to Francis' room.

"Excuse me..." He tapped one of the servent's shoulder.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Yes?"

"Oh, um..." He blushed slightly. "C-Can you lead me to Francis' room, please? I don't know where it is, exactly..."

"D'accord!" She smiled, making Lovino blush harder.

"Th-Thank you..." She carefully led him to Francis' room. "Thank you." He repeated, and opened the door.

"There you are! What took you?"

"This." He held up his burnt foot.

"Oh. Such a shame. You probably should not have ran away."

Lovino growled. "What do you need me for?"

Francis smiled. "I need some... "Comfort." Take off your- well, my clothes, and lie down on the bed."

"Fuck y-"

"Do you want that surgery?"

"Do you want my foot to get infected?"

"If it gets infected, it will be amputated. I would rather not have that happen, but if it does, then oh well. You would have to spend the rest of your life in a wheel chair instead, while I have my way with you whenever I want."

Lovino sighed, turned around and took his clothes off. Francis' smile grew. Lovino walked over to the bed, lying on it face-down. Francis walked up to him and squeezed his ass roughly.

"Turn around. There is such thing as fore-play you know." Lovino relunctantly obeyed to watch Francis take his clothes off and crawl on top of him. He turned his head when the french man started nipping his collar bone. He trailed his tongue upward to take over Lovino's mouth with it.

Lovino's first thought was to bite down, but his foot convinced him otherwise. He could feel the friction between his and Francis' shaft and moaned quietly in his throat. Francis started moved his hips up and down to create more friction between the two.

Lovino groaned when he felt that Francis was teasing him, just waiting for him to beg. But then a hand went under his hips and started circling around his entrance before slipping inside, then another to help stretch him out.

His legs were suddenly lifted over Francis' shoulders and the blond shoved his way in without furthur preparation. Lovino's prostate was brushed against almost right away, making him throw his head back and moan in pleasure.

"That's a good boy... Moan for your master."

Instead of moaning more, though, he started resisting by holding back any noises that threaten to come out. At least, until Francis grabbed him and started pumping his hand up and down. Then all noises that were trapped inside of his throat came out and filled the room.

"Not holding them in anymore? I thought you had at least slightly more pride than that."

"F-F-UCK!" Lovino moaned when Francis rammed hard into his prostate. "I feel like I'm about to..." He moaned loudly again when his prostate was hit, making him ejaculate.

The walls around Francis got tighter. A few more thrusts before he slipped out. "W-Wait here for me. I'll get you cleaned up before taking you to a hospital."

Romano stayed still while waiting. He was cleaned with a warm water soaked wash-cloth. Then Francis left again to a phone so he could call the doctor he promised to Lovino.

APHAPHAPH

"Amour" - "Love"

"Pour quoi" - "Why"


	10. Chapter 10

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Francis woke up first. He winced in muscle pains as he sat up. It took three times before the drugs wore off. They were practically dead by the time they were finished. Nothing could have woken them up but time.

Francis just found out that he forgot to unlock the door, though he figured he would have just left it like that anyway, after knowing that he would be having three rounds of sex.

He looked over at Lovino, who looked the most peaceful he's ever looked since the first day he was brought over here. Plus, it was the first time since he was bought that he was let out of chains altogether. He didn't want to wake the boy up.

Though he didn't need to. A knock on the door slowly woke Lovino up anyway. Francis sighed, grabbing a robe and opening the door. "Oui?"

"Oh, bon! You are still okay?" Francis nodded. "Je suis desole, did I wake you?"

"Non, mais, you woke Lovino up."

"...Wha?" Lovino asked when he heard his name.

"Nothing, mon cher. Go back to sleep if you want."

"Ah, mais, um... Lunch..."

"Dejuner?* What time is it?"

"Past twenty-three..."(1)

"Give us fifteen minutes, d'accord?" The maid nodded and left. Francis closed and locked the door behind him. "They got new clothes for you while you were sick, mon petit tomate."*

"I don't think I want to know what kind of clothes you got for me..."

"You are not going around naked when I have lady maid'z around!" Francis opened a dresser and threw an outfit at random at Lovino. "Get dressed."

'That will explain why they took my measurements...' Lovino put the boxers on first, then the pants and tee-shirt. He walked to Francis, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Francis yawned.

"I'm just... Tired."

"I'm..." I am?" Francis guessed.

"Yes..." Lovino growled softly, walking past Francis.

"What are you doing?" Francis grabbed Lovino by the hips. "I'M the master. I go first."

"Then go already... I'm hungry, and I'm still a little bit tired..." He was led down stairs with an arm over his shoulders. He was surprised a little when he was aloud to eat on his own this time. Lovino kept his gaze down at his food the entire time he was eating, and after he was eating, figuring that Francis would want him to wait for him anyway.

That's what he did for his little brother at home, anyway.

"You are waiting for me? How nice..." Francis reached over to pet Lovino on the head, who pulled it away from the touch.

"It's just an instinct... I'm used to doing this for my brother..."

Francis hummed a little before finishing his food. He grabbed the plates and silverware, putting them by the sink. "Come." He started walking up the stairs, and Lovino relunctantly followed.

"To save on a little money, I think I'm going to fire some of my maids. Of course I v'ill wait until they can get another job. Which one helped you the most, personally?"

"I dunno any names, but... This one girl with dark... Purple-ish red hair? And light freckles, green eyes... She escorted me to your room one day..."

"That sounds like... Adrianne, maybe?" Francis, once they were in the bedroom again, looked around his desk for a thick binder. Lovino decided to lie down on the bed, maybe to try to get a quick nap in.

"W-Wait a second... I thought you said you had plenty of money!"

"I do, though I can do things on my own. I can cook, and I can go out and buy my own groceries!"

"Uh-huh... So um, if I'm getting too expensive for you... Also, your english is improving."

"I'm not sending you back!" Francis sighed. "I'm just getting tired of other's doing my work for me. I haven't been outside since... Since the day I dragged you out of that car! And I wasn't ouside for very long."

"Okay, well, it's your choice." Lovino yawned, resting his head against a pillow.

"Lovino, wake up..." Lovino groaned awake. Unfortunately for him, he had to wake up to Francis' smiling face, with his fingers lightly brushing against his hair. "I did it. I found a job for the maids who I fired. Just another maid job for someone else, but at least it's something!"

"Good for you..." Lovino yawned and sat up. "So why did you have to wake me?"

"Well, it is almost dinner time..." Francis lifted Lovino up.

"I can walk on my own, you know!"

"You had surgery on your foot just a few days ago! I'm not going to have you walk on that!"

"Why do you care so damn much?"

"Because you are my pet!"

"I'm... Okay, fine! Whatever..."

"Bon. See? I care about my pets... I love you, mon chouchou."

"Yeah? Well I hate you!"

"That's not nice to say to the man who bought you! I am very generous compared to other masters!"

"Yeah, right..."

"You are really testing my patience!"

"Good!"

"Alright." Francis dropped Lovino carelessly. "You want to walk on your own? You walk on your own!" Francis stormed off down stairs, leaving Lovino on the floor. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Lovino got up and walked down the long flight of stairs with the support of the railing. He groaned in pain whenever too much pressure was put on his foot. When he finally made it down stairs, Francis looked up at him.

"Guess what, Lovino? I just sold you to someone in Germany!"

APHAPHAPH

Great spot for a cliffhanger, non?

(1) They go by military time in France, so it would be a little after one in the afternoon.

"Dejuner" - "Lunch"

"Mon petit tomate" - "My little tomato"


	11. Chapter 11

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Lovino couldn't believe what he just heard. And when Francis said all of those words of affection to him... "Y-You... Wh... What...?"

"I just can not take you anymore, so I sold you. He will be here in about a week and a half, but he requested that you would be heavily restrainted, and gagged when he arrives. Oh, and why not strip you while we are at it?"

"No..." Lovino took some steps backwards, but was stopped by many servants, who started forcing him out of his clothes. "No! Don't do this, Francis! Please!"

The people holding him forced his arms behind his back to cuff them, then his ankles together. A long chain was wrapped tightly around his chest before it was locked. They did the same to his knees, so he had to lie down on the floor.

"Francis!" He cried before a ball was shoved into his mouth and locked behind his head.

"Place him... In one of the guest rooms. Set a bedpan and a catheter for him. He will be fed only once every day until Ludwig is here." Francis avoided Lovino's teary, begging face while walking into the kitchen.

aphaphaph

"So then, you give me my five-hundred, and I will pay you back double once a month has gone by. Inflict as much pain as you want, or more if he deserves it. Just do not mess with my scar on his back to the point where it would be permanent."

"Will honey be acceptable? Like, hot honey either above, below, or maybe, if it's clear enough, on the scar?"

"Above or below s'il vous plait.* I do not want to risk anything dealing with my mark on him."

"Okay. May I see him now?"

Francis nodded and clapped his hands. Lovino was dragged in by a servant. Ludwig went over to the boy, who looked tired. He had bloodshot eyes and dark bags under them from crying. "Meet your new master, Lovino." Lovino closed his eyes.

"Lovino? No, that can't do. It needs to sound more German... Lovino... Lo... How about, Lorenz? That will do..." Ludwig brushed Lovino's bangs out of his face.

"Place him in monsieur Ludwig's car, s'il vous plait."

"Oui, monsieur Francis." Lovino was placed in the back of Ludwig's car. Ludwig handed Francis the promised money, who handed him the ring with a few keys on it to open the locks.

"Good luck with your "new slave," monsieur Ludwig."

aphaphaph

Lovino was dragged in a motel room five hours away from Francis' mansion. He had a jacket covering him up from the public, but once he was set down on the bed, the jacket was removed. Ludwig used two of the keys to uncuff his ankles, and to unlocked the chain around Lovino's knees.

"How rude, showing off such things to a person you just met, Lorenz..." Ludwig used one hand to massage Lovino's testicals, and the other to play with his shaft. Lovino gasped and tried putting his knees together in protest.

"Nein! Bad boy!" His thigh was slapped harshly. "You do as "your" master pleases! That means letting me touch you how ever I want to touch you!" Ludwig's hand went from Lovino's member, down under his hips. Lovino yelped when Ludwig forced two fingers in at once, then a third one was squeezed inside of him shortly after the first two.

The fingers were pulled back so they could work on pulling Ludwig's pants down. His erection bounced up in excitement. Lovino couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was much thicker than Francis' was, even though it seemed to be a little shorter, if not the same size in length.

"Do you like what you see?" Lovino shook his head. "Well, you're going to beg for it in the future..." He started pushing in to Lovino's still tight hole slowly, hoping to quiet down his "new slave's" cries.

The faster he went, the louder the cries got. Ludwig reached over to give his "new pet" some pleasure as well. Though it would hurt his pride, at least it wouldn't hurt him physically in the end. Ludwig gasped before coming. He slipped out and continued to stroke Lovino until he came as well.

He knew what Francis wanted him to do, but it didn't mean that he couldn't show some mercy when he believes that Lovino deserves it.

He let the boy spend the last of his energy screaming before calming down and going to sleep. Eventually, Ludwig went to sleep as well.

APHAPHAPH

"S'il vous plait" - "Please"


	12. Chapter 12

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**I wrote this chapter BEFORE I've seen every episode of "ROOTS," so any similiarities are **_**completely**_** coincidental.**

APHAPHAPH

Lovino was chained down over a table. He was blind-folded, and he couldn't talk, so he had to depend on his hearing. "So, Lorenz..." He heard that deep voice say. "Since you're not owned by Francis anymore, I should cover up his mark on you... Hot "tar" should do..."

Lovino struggled, shaking his head and screaming through the gag. Ludwig took a ladle to spread hot honey right below Francis' initials. Lovino couldn't really tell the difference, seeing he was mainly focusing on the burning on his back.

"Well, I can't really write on the tar, so..." Ludwig placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He let it burn away until there were enough ashes to write an "L" below the honey, at about the middle of Lovino's back. Lovino screamed, not as blood curdling as before, but almost as loudly.

Eventually, the initials "L.B.W." were burned into the skin with ash. "There." He removed the gag from his newly branded pet's mouth.

"...L-Lovino..." He gasped out.

"What was that?"

"...Lovino... My name is... Lovino..."

Ludwig smirked. "No. Not anymore. You're Lorenz now."

"My mother named me Lovino, so I'm Lovino!"

"I own you now! I can rename you, so you are MY Lorenz!"

"I'm not owned by anyo-AH!" Lovino yelped in surprise when Ludwig smacked his ass hard with his gloved palm.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Lorenz?"

"My name's Lovino! Aah!" He was slapped two times that time.

Ludwig was getting an adrenaline rush from this. "Keep it up, _slave_! I can go all night!"

"I'm not your sla-ARGH!" Ludwig whipped his back. Apparently he kept a whip with him, just in case.

Ludwig chuckled. "You keep on yelling nonsense at mid-sentence! What's wrong, Lorenz?"

"I'm not Lorenz- Ah! AH!" Two more lashes criss-crossed the first one that was made by Ludwig. Ten more lashes later, and Lovino was beginning to stutter. "L-Lovin-Mgh!"

"I bought you. I can name you whatever I want."

"B-But I'm not Lorenz-!"

"Is it really a big deal? It's just a name."

"A-A name my mother gave me... I-I wasn't born into slavery..."

Ludwig sighed. "What's your name?"

"L-L-Lov-vino... Ah!"

"What is your name?" Ludwig asked again, pausing in between each word.

"Lo..." His head felt light. "L-Lov... L-Lo-Lorenz..."

"Good boy..." Lovino heard foot steps going away, before coming back. He felt his back stinging and he screamed. "This is just some disinfectant spray..." A clean, white sheet was draped over his back and pressed down slightly. "Good night, Lorenz." Ludwig started walking away, leaving Lovino in his current position.

aphaphaph

Lovino was panting from hunger and parchness. He was only allowed to have scraps, when he would beg for them. It has been a week and he hasn't begged for anything. At this rate he was going to dehydrate to death. Unless, of course...

"Alright, Lorenz. You may beg for the food and water if you want."

Lovino was still slightly relunctant. "...I-I'm going to die... P-Please, let me eat..."

"That's it?" Ludwig stared down at the Italian at his feet.

"No, please!" Lovino crawled over to Ludwig to lay his head on the blond's knee. "Please, I need food and water... M-Master..." Ludwig set the plate and glass down for Lovino, who greedily accepted them.

"I have something else for you to "eat," after you finish what's on your plate... Do you understand?" He closed his eyes and nodded weakly, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "Gut."*

Lovino tried eating every crumb to waste time, but Ludwig caught that and took the silverware away. "I think you're done..." He sat back down. "I'm waiting..." Lovino unzipped his pants to take him out and stroke him to hardness. He licked the head and shivered.

Ludwig was getting impatient, however, and shoved Lovino's head down on his shaft, making him choke. "Don't forget to use your tongue..." Lovino whined but obeyed, running his tongue over the base of the cock in his mouth. He sucked harder, wanting to finish as soon as possible. "Remember to swallow it all down."

He went faster until Ludwig finally came in his mouth. He tried swallowing it before it became too much and he started choking on it, spitting it out on the floor below him. Ludwig stomped on his head.

"I told you to swallow it all!"

"I-I'm sorry! I tried, I really did!"

"Trying" isn't good enough! Lick my floors clean. After that, you can clean the dishes."

aphaphaph

"Come on, Lorenz!" Ludwig tugged on the leash to make him go faster.

"I-I'm trying! My foot is still r-recovering from the surgery..." Lovino a leash on with Ludwig pulling the other end of it while on a cart being pulled by two horses, where he had to run with them. He also had his wrists tied together, making it harder to keep balance.

"Ah!" He tripped, but Ludwig just let the horses drag him across the ground. 'He has a car, doesn't he? Why doesn't he just use that?!' Lovino wondered as he tried getting on his feet again.

"Don't you find a nice ride without worrying about gas just so relaxing, Lorenz?" "Lorenz" was busy spitting out dirt from his mouth. "Answer me when I talk to you!" He yanked the leash extra hard, making Lovino hit the cart.

"Y-Yes!" He lied, though he knew better.

Supper that night was almost as bad for Lovino. He sat by Ludwig's feet like a good boy, waiting for the "okay" to beg for the left-overs. The only problem was, Ludwig finished everything on his plate and in his glass.

He couldn't look away from the running water while he was doing the dishes. He refilled the glass with water, chugging it down to the last drop. He cleaned the silverware quickly, so Ludwig wouldn't suspect anything.

Though apparently, to his horror, Ludwig didn't need to suspet anything. Before the water could be turned off, Ludwig grabbed Lovino's maroon hair and adjusted the temperature of the water before placing and holding Lovino's head under the scalding hot water.

"Don't you dare think you can get away of such things." When his head was pulled away, Lovino sank down to the floor on his knees and started sobbing.

"F-Francis burned my foot for running away... YOU burned my head for drinking some water!" His sobs soon turned into fits of hysterical laughter. "Your slave needs water to live, "master!" Didn't you know that?! Francis did!" Ludwig waited for him to calm down before talking again.

"Are you okay now, Lorenz?"

"Oh, like you care! At least Francis did... He took good care of me... I'm..." Lovino coughed to clear his throat. "I'm sorry for my disobidience, master..."

"Apology accepted, for now. You need rest. You may... Sleep on the carpet, in the bedroom."

"Really? Th-Thank you, master..."

"You are welcome..."

aphaphaph

Finally, an entire month has passed, and Francis came like promised. Ludwig went outside while Lovino was told to stay in.

"He was kind of annoying at first, but I think he's partially broken. He told me the most interesting thing, too. He told me that you take good care of him."

Francis smiled at himself in pride. "That's because I do. Oh, but it's so wonderful to know that he finally understands the luxurious life I have given him! Now, I believe I promised you double of what you gave me?"

"Yes, you did."

"Thank you for... "Teaching," my pet these things. I will be taking him back now."

Ludwig smiled. "He's inside." He led the other blond in his house. "Lorenz? Come here, Lorenz!"

Lovino walked into the living room. "Yes, si-ah..." He stepped back a little, when he saw Francis.

"Lorenz, Francis wants to buy you back."

Francis nodded and smiled. "I missed you so much, Lovino! I could not stop thinking about you! I'm sorry about all of this... Confusion? I do not know the right word for it."

Lovino still hid behind the wall, clutching it. "Um..."

"Come on, Lovino. I could have just bought another slave, but, unless your twin is selling himself as a slave now, I highly doubt that there will be a cuter pet than you. I bought you, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh... Okay..." Lovino padded into the room relunctantly. "Are you okay with this, s-sir...?"

Ludwig nodded. "If I think I'm in need of a pet again, I'll just buy a more... Experience, or obedient one."

Francis stood up. "Let us go home, Lovino."

"O-Okay." Lovino ran up to catch up to Francis, following him into the car without hesistation. He sat down on the back seat next to Francis. "This isn't a lie or anything, is it? You're really buying me back?"

"Oui, of course! I told you before, I missed you so much! Come here, on my lap." Lovino crawled over to lie his head on Francis' lap like asked. He felt fingers brush through his hair, and he sighed. He closed his eyes as soon as he felt the car moving, and cried when he knew for sure that he was leaving Ludwig for good.

APHAPHAPH

"Gut" - "Good"


	13. Chapter 13

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"I love you..." Francis kissed Lovino's neck. "I missed you so much..."

Lovino didn't move, at all. "Please... Stop..."

"Come on. I'm Lovi deprived... Unless you prefer Ludwig?"

"No! No... I'm tired... He barely let me sleep, or eat... I got punished for drinking a glass of water..."

"Really?! You poor boy!" Francis sat up and stood off of the bed. "Rest. I will make you something to eat!"

Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Th-Thank you..."

"Oh, but first, some water- you need hydration!"

Lovino was given a bottle of water, which was half-gone within minutes. He was allowed to eat in bed as well. Francis was apparently afraid to let him walk around. He smiled softly, watching Lovino eat.

"I love you, and I am so happy to have you back."

"I'm happier here... Not that happy, but happier than I was when I was with... Ludwig?"

Francis nodded. "Oui, his name is Ludwig."

"I miss my brother, but... I'm doing this for him... I'm tired..." Lovino cleared his throat. "M... May I take a nap?"

"Of course! Go to bed, Lovi! I'll see you tomorrow, amour!"

Lovino tilted his head in confusion. "A... More?"

"Amour means love, love." Francis brushed his fingers through Lovino's hair while he slept.

Lovino was alone when he woke up. He left the room and went down stairs to look for Francis. He found the blond outside on a patio, drinking wine. He opened the sliding glass door.

"Francis?" Francis turned to the direction of the voice and smiled.

"Come here, Lovino. The sky is beautiful tonight." Lovino took the seat across from the blond male. "Non. Come here, on my lap." Lovino looked down to the floor before obeying. Francis picked up his wine glass. "Do you want some?"

Lovino stared at the glass before nodding slowly, taking the glass to take a sip of it. "Thanks..." Francis licked his neck, making him shiver. He felt Francis' arousal growing and pushing against him.

"I fed you and let you rest, Lovino, because I care about you... But you are still my slave."

Lovino shuddered. "No..."

"Yes, you are." Francis slipped his hands up inside of Lovino's shirt to pinch his nipples.

Lovino yelped. "Francis... Francis, stop... Please, stop..." Francis unzipped his slave's pants instead, and stuck two fingers inside of the zipper to rub him through his underwear.

"I'm going to make you feel so good..." He snapped the button loose so he could slide his hand completely inside.

"Ah- Francis!" He jumped. "Please! Not out here, please..."

"You don't have the choice of where and when I want you. I may change my mind, but you can't force me to stop once I start..." He pushed Lovino off gently to relieve himself from his own pants before pulling Lovino's pants down and placing him back on his lap.

Francis lifted Lovino's hips up to better position himself before forcing him down on his shaft. "Francis..." Lovino moaned. "Please..." He gasped when his prostate was hit. "Touch me!"

Francis chuckled in his ear. "You are such a good boy now! What did he do to you?"

"Don't talk about him!" Lovino snapped.

"That much, huh?"

"Please, just shut up about him..."

"Do not worry... I do not think I'm going to sell you to anyone anymore... I missed you too much last time."

"Good.. I don't want to go back there... I-ah~!" He reached down, but was stopped by Francis.

"Not until I say so."

"Please! I'm so close... It hurts... Please... Touch me, just a little... Fuck! Please..."

"Non. I will not touch you "just a little..." Francis smirked and snaked his hand onto Lovino's thigh.

"Please, Franc-AAH~!" Francis grabbed him and pumped his hand up and down repeatedly, hard. "Francis~!" Lovino moaned as he came into the blond's hand.

He gasped and waited to get down from the high he just experienced. "That felt... God... I don't know the word for it..." He moaned again when he felt Francis filling him up.

"You are such a good boy now... I wonder how long it will last."


	14. Chapter 14

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Lovino had a phone held up to his ear. "Come on... Pick up... Please pick up..."

"Ciao?"*

"F-Feliciano?! Oh, grazie a Dio!"*

"Lo... L-Lovino...? Lovino!" Feliciano started screaming in Italian fairly quickly, not even Lovino could understand. He held the phone out for the sake of his ears.

"Calm down and speak clearly, little brother!"

"English? Why are you speaking that?"

"I just... Uh... D... Did you get a letter with a bunch of money in it yet?"

"Yes! Yes I did! Where are you?! How did you get the money?!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Lovino cleared his voice. "I may not be able to see you ever again..."

"Wh-What do you mean by that, grande fratello?!"*

"I just... Did you find a job?"

"Si. I found two of them to pay for everything, actually..."

"That's good... H-How much of the money do you have left?"

"I dunno. Fourty-nine thousand-some?"

"Good. You use that money _only _for essentials, okay?"

"I'll use it to look for you!"

"No!" Lovino screamed, startling Feliciano. "I-I mean... No... Y-You can't... I... I had to... I'm... Sorry... Feliciano... I'm... Uh... Don't you EVER take a loan! Who knows, it might be the mafia! Understand?!"

"Y-Yes..."

"Bene.* I... I wish I could see you."

"Why can't you?!"

"I just... Can't... I'm sorry..." He held his tears back. "But... Don't worry about me... I'm living in a big house with lots of money that's being used to take care of my self... I just can't see you ever agai- ah!" Lovino screamed in surprise when Francis snatched the phone away.

"I'm sorry, but he has to go now. Ciao!" He hung up the phone and stared at Lovino. "Who was that?"

"M-My brother... I was just calling to make sure he's okay!"

"You do not seem to understand the meaning of being a slave..." He turned Lovino around and snatched his hips so they were together with Francis'. "Every right that you have, I give to you! You have no rights otherwise! You are just my slave to do as I please with!"

"I'm sorry! I was just worried about-"

"You could have just asked me for permission. I may have allowed that contact with your only family; but now, you are going to be punished."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I-ah~" Francis dug his hand inside of Lovino's sweat pants.

"No underwear? You were expecting this!" Lovino groaned in pleasure.

"I-I'm... Sorry, dammit..."

"For not having underwear? Or- oh. Is it because of the call?" Lovino nodded.

"I didn't tell him where I was! I swear!"

Francis peeled away the sweat pants until he could see what he wanted. "Did you tell him that you are my slave, now?"

"I tried! I told him that I can't ever see him again, but I just couldn't get out the reason to why that is before you snatched the phone away- Ah~! Francis~!" Lovino placed his palms on the wall to balance himself when he felt Francis thrust in and out of him.

"Are you enjoying this? It sounds like it."

Lovino shook his head. "No, it hurts!"

"Bon. It is a punishment, so it has to hurt... Unless you are lying to me..." Francis reached over to grab Lovino's shaft. "What do you know... You were lying to me!" He rubbed his thumb over the head.

"Francis..."

"And that'z another thing. I am your master, and you should address me as such!"

"I thought you didn't care if I c-called you by your name..?"

"I do not, when we are alone. When I bring you out... You will cal me "master," or get punished for it... No, wait... You would have to call me "maitre."

"M-Maitre?" He repeated.

Francis smirked. "Oui."

"Are we- ah... G-Going out..?"

"Oui, soon. In a few days from now... Ngh..." Francis grunted as he came. He slid out and left Lovino as he was. "Finish yourself off."

"Wh... Right here, and i-in front of you...?"

Francis smiled. "Of course."

"But... The mess... A-And the maids, they would have to..." Francis' boot rubbed against the base of his shaft. "Ah- Fran... Francis... Get off..."

"Will you do it?" He pushed the foot in a little before grinding it gently.

"Yes! I'll do it! Get off..."

Francis chuckled, getting his boot off of Lovino. "I'm waiting."

Lovino closed his eyse when he grabbed himself and started stroking under Francis' watch. He was already close, from Francis' earlier touch. He gasped loudly when he came, getting most of the mess on the floor in front of him.

"Bon garcon- good boy... Now follow me." Lovino got up and followed the french man, staring down at the floor with tears blurring his vision.

APHAPHAPH

(Italian) "Ciao" - "Hello/Good bye" (It's the same in french, as well...)

"Grazie a Dio" - "Thank God"

"Grande fratello" - "Big brother"

"Bene" - "Good"


	15. Chapter 15

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

It was raining outside, but that didn't bother Francis much. He and Lovino were out on the canopy-covered balcony. Francis was reading a book, where Lovino had his chin resting against the railing of the balcony, feeling slightly calm around the flowers that were decorating the area around him.

He spotted something in the rain. "What's...?" It was furry, with a light tan-ish grey color and two dark brown spots- one on it's head, and one of it's back. It was dangerously skinny, and now, because of the rain, it was drench wet.

Lovino crawled over the railing- thanking whoever made the balcony only on the second floor- to try and grab the cat. Though he couldn't leave unnoticed.

"Lovino! Merde!"* Francis ran through his house to get outside and to the backyard where Lovino has ran to.

"No, no... Shh... It's okay..." Lovino cooed, picking up the cat gently. "It's going to be okay..."

"Lovino!" Francis screamed.

Lovino whipped his head around. "Sshh! You'll scare him!"

Francis noticed the cat right away and gave up on trying to catch and punish his pet. "Come back inside..." He said softly. Lovino obeyed, trying to shield the cat from the rain. "I will make something for him... Cooking is my therapy for whenever I'm angry or upset... Or in this case, surprised."

"Thank you..." Lovino whispered. Once inside, he immediately ran into one of the many bathrooms to dry the cat's fur off. "You're going to have good food soon..." 'For cats, I hope.' He quickly added in his head. "Don't worry..."

It didn't take long for Francis to make something with raw fish that would be okay for the cat, plus a bowl of milk. The cat ate quickly, almost finishing the food within a minute.

"We can keep him for a few days, at least. Just long enough for him to regain a healthy amount of weight. I will send him to a humane society just for pets like him once he's healthy enough."

"Okay..." He scratched behind the cat's ears. "You will be okay, Roma..."

Francis dropped a towel on Lovino's face. "Roma?"

"I was born in Romano, so "Roma."

"Oh... Alright..." He saw how calm Lovino looked and smiled, leaving them alone.

aphaphaph

Roma rubbed against Lovino's leg. "No, Roma. You are staying here." Francis locked a collar and leash around Lovino's neck. "We will be back later tonight."

"H-How many people are going to be there...?"

"I do not know... A few hundred?"

"What?! I don't want to go out there- like this!"

"I thought by now you understood your position, slave."

"I-I'm just saying..."

"Besides, any comments would be in french, if any comments are going to be made of you. It isn't uncommon for one to have a slave, but you are a slave of someone really important to this place."

"And how are you important again?"

"I inherited a company that makes and ships different kinds of sweets world-wide. Sometimes we get calls from around the world asking for... A specific type of "sweet."

"So... It's sort of a conspiracy with the dentist." Francis chuckled.

"Cute, but non." He tugged on the leash. "Come on, or we will not have enough time to look around."

"What is this event for, anyway?"

"It is the fiftieth anniversary of my company."

aphaphaph

There were a group of people at stalls and such Lovino could see a few more like him, but were obviously in worse conditions than he is in.

"If there is anything you would like to have... Anything at all, just tell me." It wasn't long until Francis got distracted, talking to someone in French while moving his hands around a bit for added expression.

He was busy looking around while following the tugging. When it stopped for a while, he looked back in front of him.

"Francis?" He looked around, but he couldn't find his blond master in the sea of people. "...Francis...?" He tugged on the leash until he got the other end of it. "Oh... Um..." Francis has, apparently, let go of the leash without realizing it, and left Lovino in the middle of a huge crowd.

"Excuse me..." He tried squeezing through the sea of people until the groups just got smaller and smaller. Eventually he made it out of the crowd and decided to rest against a building to wait.

"Excuze-moi, monsieur..."*

"...Pardon?"

"Je vais vous envoyer a votre maitre..."*

"What? I don't under-" The strang man lifted him on his feet to pull down his pants and underwear. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Pas de marque?"*

"Pervert! Let go of me!" All of his screaming attracted some people, who gathered around the two. That attracted more people until more than a quarter of the large crowd was trying to see the two.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!"* People moved away so Francis could get through.

"Maitre!" Lovino cried with tears in his eyes.

"Maitre?" The stranger repeated.

"This man is trying to molest me!"

"Il est resistant..."*

"Il ne comprend pas le francais!"* Francis snapped. "Come here, Lovino..."

"I'm trying, but..." The man was trying to drag him towards Francis, though they couldn't tell right away where he was trying to go.

"Lachez-le!"*

The man finally let Lovino go, who ran into Francis' arms. "I'm sorry, amour... I did not mean to lose you..." There were people watching and whispering around them. "Come on. It is time for my speech..."

APHAPHAPH

I got the cat idea thing from a dream I had about this fic. O-o

(French) "Merde" - "Damn"

"Excuze-moi, monsieur" - "Excuse me, mister"

Je vais vous envoyer a votre maitre" - "I will send you to your master"

"Pas de marque" - "No brand" (or "mark.")

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe" - "What's the matter"

"Il est resistant" - "He is resisting"

"Il ne comprend pas le francais" - "He doesn't understand french"

"Lachez-le" - "Let him go"


	16. Chapter 16

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Lovino had to hide behind Francis' back to avoid too much attention the night before. It was humiliating for him, but he knew that it was important to Francis and his family- if he still has a family, that is.

Lovino, once he found Roma, crouched down to pet him gently. "You're looking good... That's good, but that also means that you have to leave soon... I don't want you to leave... You make me feel calm..."

"There you are, Lovino! You were not in the room, so I thought you ran off again!"

Lovino shook his head and continued petting the cat, feeling him purr. Francis pet Lovino's head when he walked by him to get to the kitchen. "I don't want to have to get rid of you..."

After breakfast, Francis sat on a couch while petting Lovino's head, that was resting on his lap. He was reading a book, though Lovino didn't care. He wanted to know something from Francis...

"Were there any questions about me?"

Francis looked down from his book. "Hm?"

"Last night, did anyone asked any questions about me?"

"Just a few, basic ones... "Why do you have a slave," "you have servants, right? Why do you need a slave?" and "how much did you pay for him?" I bought you because I was feeling... Lonely, living here with only my maids. Plus, you are just too cute~!"

"You didn't honestly tell them that you paid over eight-hundred, thousand... Whatever the currency is here, for me, did you?"

Francis chuckled. "Non, I just told them that it was more than most people get in a span of three years."

"Oh... Um... How the hell do you get so much money making candy, anyway?"

"Sometimes people asks for... "Special" sweets..."

"Like... For events like birthdays and date rapes?"

"Not so much. More like poison... But what can you do about it, mon plus cher?"

"Nothing, I guess. Just as long as my brother's not involved..."

"Of course not! I don't want your broth-" There was a knock on the door. "And that should be the overseer."

"Overseer?"

"Yes... Sort of." Francis stood up. "He will be keeping a close eye on you when I leave for a few days."

"And you can't take me?"

"Desole...* It'z work-related only." Francis opened the door. "Allo, monsieur Devan..."

"Allo, monsieur Francis... And where is that... Lovini?"

"Lovino. He'z in the living room."

"Lovino. Alright... So... Are you Lovino?"

Lovino turned his face towards Devan. "Hello... Yes, I am Lovino, and you're the... Overseer?"

"Oui, I am."

"I want a good-bye kiss before I leave, Lovino~!"

Lovino stood up and and padded over to Francis to peck him on the cheek. Francis grabbed him by the back of the head to attack his mouth with his tongue. Lovino panted when Francis finally pulled away.

"I will see you in a few days, amour."

"...Okay..."

"Au revoir, mon cher!* Listen to Devan until I get back!" Francis finally left Lovino alone with this brunet stranger. Devan watched the car leave, following it with his green eyes before turning to Lovino.

"I'm here to take care of you and make sure you don't leave or do any destruction."

"Isn't Devan an American name?"

"I'm from America, but was raised in France for most of my life. Up when I was thirteen and my parents had to move across seas for business."

"Um... Right..." Lovino looked away. "I'll just... Go... Find Roma."

"What's "Roma?"

"A cat that we're taking care of..."

"Oh."

aphaphaph

The whole day seemed pretty uninteresting- they ate, Lovino played around with Roma, and then got ready to take a bath... With Devan watching.

"You don't have to watch me when I'm just taking a bath."

"You could kill yourself easily with just about everything in here, including the water! I have to watch you, just in case that happens!"

"...Fine, just... Stay over there."

"But, I should go over there to wash your hair as well, instead of letting you handle toxins."

Devan snatched the bottle of shampoo away from Lovino to cover his hand with it and lather Lovino's hair. He was practically giving Lovino a message for both his head and shoulders. Lovino let himself relax in the "overseers'" hands, at least until those hands slid down in between his legs.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Lovino jumped and yelped.

"It's important to keep your genitals clean. I'm sure Francis would agree."

"But- ah!" Devan's other hand went down to cup his testicals and roll them around in his hand.

"No! I don't think Francis wants you to... H-Help! Maids!"

"You, shut the hell up!" Devan snapped. "I have the number to contact Francis, and I could always just make something up so whenever he gets home, you'll get punished!"

Lovino bared his teeth, but gave up, knowing that Devan was right. "Just... I think they're clean enough... I-I'm ready to get out now..."

Devan smirked. "Alright. Get dried up. I'll let you do that yourself."

Lovino got out of the tub and started drying himself with a large towel. He reached for his clean clothes, before Devan grabbed his wrists to stop him. "Those won't be necessary..."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"Look..." Devan pinned Lovino to the wall, face-first. "If Francis dies, everything his will go to his step sister..."

"He has a-" A finger was brought to his face.

"If she dies, the slave will go to the overseer..."

"No! Don't kill Francis!"

"If you don't want any blood to shed, then maybe you should just do what I say... Remember, though. Even if he gets me fired, for whatever reason, I will kill him, so you'll have to tell him what a "great" babysitter I am... Understand?"

Lovino bowed his head to hide the tears that were wanting to come out. "Y-Y-Yes... S-S-Sir..."

"Good. Now, lead me to the bedroom..." The shell of Lovino's ear was licked.

"R-Right now? But what if someone sees me like this?"

"Would you rather do it right here and now?" Devan asked, grabbing Lovino's ass roughly.

"No!" He jumped. "I-I'll show you... I'll show you where the bedroom is..." Lovino slipped out of the bathroom and ran to the bathroom so nobody could see him. Well, nobody but Devan, at least.

He removed the towel as soon as Devan closed and locked the door behind him. His ass was groped again, and Devan slowly led him to the bed so he was lying down with the other man sitting on his legs.

"Spread your legs, sweet heart..." He practically purred.

"I-I..." Lovino tried spreading his legs, but the other man was still sitting on them. "I can't..."

"Non? Here, let me help you!" Devan took both of Lovino's ankles to spread them far apart, almost enough so that he could almost dislocate his legs.

"It's too much! N-No! Please! This is fine! P-Please! In fact..." Lovino slid on his knees with his ass in the air and ready to be taken by anybody.

"Well, since you want it so badly..." Lovino didn't even hear the zipper unzipping before he got penetrated suddenly. "For a slave... You're pretty damn tight..."

"No! N-Not so rough! Ah~!"

Devan chuckled. "Well, that was quick... I already found your prostate, it seems..."

Devan was rocking Lovino's body back and forth, making an annoying squeaking sound from the bed frame. Lovino could hear Roma scratching against the door.

"Please... Don't... Don't do that..."

"So you want to be my slave?"

"No... R-Rom-ah~! H-He's not supposed to..." He moaned. "Please... I need... I need to be touched... Please..."

"Are you asking me for permission? G-Go ahead... Touch your self!"

Lovino groaned, having to slide on his shoulders so he could jack himself off while being raped. "So close..."

"What was that..?"

"I-I'm... Ah..." Lovino came on the bed under them. He had to wait in his own puddle of tears on the pillow for Devan to finish.

"You are really a slut... Aren't you?"

"N-No... I-I'm Francis' slave... D-Do you not know Francis...?"

"Not real-ah~" Devan moaned out in pleasure when he came. "I actually first officially met him a few hours ago..." He pulled out. "Where does Francis normally let you sleep?"

"I-In a guest room..." He lied.

"Alone?"

"Normally..."

"Then why don't you take me there?"

"It's a small bed in there..."

"Then we'll just stay in here!"

"Please... I can be trusted alone... At least in my own room... There are no windows in there..."

"Why do you want to be away from me so badly?"

"I'm just... Not used to sleeping with anyone..." He lied again. Even before he was a slave, he would have to sleep with his brother in a twin-size bed.

"No... I want you to be safe, especially on the first day of the job, so you'll stay in here."

"Th-Then... At least let me let Roma in..."

"The cat? Sure, why not?"

"Grazie..." Lovino went to the door to open it for Roma, who walked into the room, jumped on the bed, and make a few mewing noises before curling up at the foot of the bed.

"Shut and lock the door, and get in bed, sweet heart."

Lovino was too busy inspecting the door. "Roma, you know scratching the door is bad!"

"Did you hear me, Lovino? Get in bed!"

Lovino shut the door, locking it before walking to bed to sleep with a stranger, instead of his master.

"I... I miss my master..." He sniffled.

"I understand..." Devan hugged his back. "I would miss my master too if I was reduced down to a slave~!" Lovino brought his hands to his face to sob into them. "There, there... He will be back... Eventually."

APHAPHAPH

If anyone has finished "Mine Forever," you might remember Devan...

Yeah... Basically I'm trying to make every hate him, it seems.

"Desole" - "Sorry"

"Au revoir, mon cher!" - "Good bye, my dear"


	17. Chapter 17

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"You are so cute..." Devan kissed Lovino's neck. "So very, very cute..."

Lovino started crying, knowing that he couldn't be able to do anything else without consequences. He could either sit there and let himself be molested, or watch as Francis and his step sister get killed.

"Do you cry every time Francis touches and kisses you like this?" His tears were licked away.

"N-No... Not every time... Th-The first few, y-yes, but... H-He bought me... And I knew that someone was going to buy me sometime... I'm just happy that it was him. I've seen other slaves before... Normally they were either naked, or has torn-up clothes... A-And... They had bruises and-"

"Shh..." Devan slid his hand inside of Lovino's pants, making him gasp and moan. "I'm going to make you feel so good tonight..." Lovino whimpered, until he heard Francis' voice calling out for them. "Shit! That bastard's home early!"

He pushed Lovino into the hallway where he could hear Francis' foot steps walking up the stairs. 'Damn it...' He pushed Lovino to the ground and stomped on his back to make sure his hard-on wouldn't be so hard anymore. "Lovino! Are you okay?!"

"What happened to my Lovino?!" Francis ran up the stairs, yelling when he heard Lovino yell.

"Francis! I-"

"He just fell. The wooden floor with his socks make him slip and fall. He was just so excited to hear you!"

"That's a lie!" Romano gasped, and his eyes widened.

Devan glared at the Italian. "What do you mean, "that's a lie?"

"Wh... Why would I miss that bastard?"

Devan smirked. "I had to rock you to sleep because you missed Francis so much, remember?"

"No... I... Damn it... It sounds embarrassing! I'm not supposed to "miss" the bastard who bought me!" He got up on his knees. "I-I miss your cooking, though..." He muttered.

"D'accord. I want to spend some "alone time" with Lovino, so..." Francis looked through his wallet to dig out a bunch of francs(1) to hand to Devan. "Merci, for watching Lovino when I was gone."

"It's no problem at all. I hope to spend time with him more in the near future- we had "fun" together."

"So he was a good boy, then?"

"Yes. A very, very good boy..." Devan pat Lovino's head. "Bye, Lovino~! I hope to see you soon."

Lovino put on a fake smile. "...Me too..."

Lovino was picked up and carried into the bedroom with Francis. "So, did you like him?"

Lovino looked away. "Yes! I-I did... I... Had fun with him..."

"Really?" Francis tilted his head to the side. "Then why are you about to cry?"

Lovino's eyes widen. "I-I'm not about to... Damn it! Why the hell do you have to be so kind to a bastard like me?"

"Wha- Because you are my pet, mon plus cher. Why else?"

"So?! I've seen other slaves before, and I've been through another master before, but..." He started wiping his tears away. "Damn it... Damn it all!" He launched himself against Francis' chest. "I-I... I just... You're too nice... Fuck! I hate... I don't know! You want to fuck me, right?"

"Not if you do not want it right now..."

"I don't care! Fuck me! I want you to fuck me, damn it... Hug me, kiss me, make love to me! Please! I just... I missed my master... And..." Francis attacked his mouth before he could get another word out.

"I'm so happy to hear those words come out of your mouth, Lovino~!" Lovino went back up to kiss Francis again. He allowed himself to be topped by Francis, and he loved every gentle touch and kiss he would give him.

"Francis... Please.. I-I-I... I want your f-fingers... P-Please..."

Francis smirked. "Someone is a little sex deprived."

"Si..." 'No... If only he knew how wrong he is...' He moaned when Francis' fingers finally entered him. He could feel Francis trying to find his prostate. That one spot that makes him... "Ah~!" He jumped. Francis started grinding his finger in that one spot. "Francis~! Francis..."

"You are being so... "Obediant" doesn't seem to be the right word right now..."

"I-I don't know... F-Fuck me... P-Please..."

France pulled back so he could unzip his zipper. "It would be easier for you to flip over."

"No!" Lovino snapped. "I-I want to see you..."

"...Did Devan rape you?"

Lovino looked down. "N-No... Why? Was he not allowed to have s-sex with me?"

"Non, and he knows that he is not allowed to!"

"He didn't! I was just wondering if-"

Francis held Lovino's face in his palm. "Do not lie to me."

"I'm not lying! H-He... I'm sorry..." He sobbed in Francis' chest. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Don't fire him!"

"Why shouldn't I if he touched you?!"

"Because he'll kill you if you do!"

France glared at him for a second in disbelief. "He will... What?"

"H-He told me that if I told you, or if he gets f-fired for any reason... H-He'll kill you, and your sister... S-So... Please don't fire him, or tell him, or anything! He told me that if you two died, I would be his... Is that true?!"

He thought about that question for a second. "...I think you would be re-sold as a slave, if anything... But I'm not exactly sure."

"No! I don't want to be a slave to anyone! I like you, though! I don't want to be sold to anyone else! I don't... I'd rather just be raped by him every now and then, than have another master, possibly him, to abuse and do whatever with me all the time..."

"I will have him arrested, then."

"No! If anything, just kill him!"

"Lovino!" Francis snapped in surprise.

"I'm scared... I'm fucking scared! Mio Dio... My God..."

"I will be heavily guarded for now on, then."

"Master... I don't want you to die..."

"I will not die... But, I will be right back, so just wait here for me. Calm down..." Francis left the room without Lovino, though he left the door open for him, and for Roma, who jumped up on the bed and rubbed against Lovino.

"He's going to die, Roma... I wouldn't care as much if I could just go home, but..."

"I'm not going to die." Francis walked inside with a smirk. "...But he is."

Lovino sighed in relief. "...Good."

"Spread your legs. I still want you."

Lovino set Roma down on the floor so he would have room to do so. "G-Grazie..."

Francis grabbed and spreaded Lovino's cheeks apart. "De rien."*

Lovino moaned in pleasure the entire time they were having sex.

APHAPHAPH

"De rien" - "You're welcome"


	18. Chapter 18

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"We are going to have to get rid of Roma, soon." Lovino held Roma close to his chest. "I have some maids that are allergic to cats..."

"Then get rid of them. We're the only ones who takes care of Roma, anyway..."

"I'm not going to fire some maids."

"Well, I'm not going to let Roma die! He's the only good thing that had happened to me since coming here..."

"If you are afraid of the pound gassing him, then... We could always just find a new home for him instead... Come on, Lovino. I can not keep a cat here..."

"Why not? Can't you just trade maids with someone or something?! I don't want to get rid of the only good thing-"

"Enough, Lovino! I love you, and I want you happy, but... Keeping Roma around could become a safety hazzard..."

"He doesn't bother anyone but us!"

"You knew that this would happen..."

Lovino started laughing sarcastically. "I'm crying over a cat... What the Hell did this place do to me...? I-I just want SOMEONE to be there when you're not around! Someone who won't rape me..."

"...You know what? I think Evelyne(1) can take him."

"...Who?"

"My step sister, though she lives all the way in Monaco... Would that be acceptable?"

"Oh... Um... I guess it would be... We'll visit her, right?"

"Of course! She'z my sister! Not biologically, but we were still raised together since I was eight!"

"...Okay then..." Lovino smiled softly. "It sounds like you're going to a good home..."

Francis, with the leash around his wrist, knocked on the door to Evelyne's house. Lovino stayed far behind with Roma in his arms until the door was opened and his leash was tugged on.

"Mon soeur! Comment etes-vous?"*

"Ca va, et toi?"*

"Tres bien."*

"Bon, et..."* She looked at Lovino. "Vous etes Lovino?"*

"Oui." Francis grabbed Lovino by the arm. "Say hello to my sister, Lovino."

"Um... H-Hi..."

"Oh... You do not speak French?"

"No..."

"He is Italian, but he speaks English..."

"I see... And this is... Roma?"

"Yes..."

"You are so cute!" Evelyne scratched behind Roma's ear. "You went all this way here- come in!" Lovino followed Francis closely behind.

"Are you okay, Lovino?"

"Y-Yeah..." He set Roma down on the floor for him to get used to his new environment. "Essere un bravo ragazzo, Roma..."*

They stayed there until after dinner, when Francis had to leave to get home by the next day. They stopped at a conveniant store for something to drink on the road...

"Just pick whatever you would like to have, okay? Do not worry about the price or anything."

"Okay..." Lovino walked over to the drinks to see what they had.

"Excusez-moi..." Francis turned to the voice. "I have noticed... You were speaking English to slave, oui?"

"Yes, that is correct..."

"Well, your slave have beautiful eyes. Like honey, almost. Rare eyes. Was wondering if breed with my girl slaves. Will pay lots."

"Non. I will not sell out my slave."

"Why not? Afraid he buy freedom?"

"Alright, I got something... Who's this?"

"I make offer to your master to buy your way to freedom."

"...You're going to buy me just to let me go?"

"Non, I buy your body, you get money..."

"What?!"

"He'z talking about breeding. You can sell out your slaves to people, and once that slave makes the same amount of money you were bought for, you can be let go."

"I can do that?!"

"Oui. He wants you to breed with his female slaves because of your eyes, but I will not allow it!"

"I pay you one thousand each. There is three slaves, so three thousand!"

"You mean "are." There "are" three slaves..." Lovino corrected.

"I will not sell him for anything." Lovino gritted his teeth and looked away.

"Look! He wants!"

"He wants to be free, which I will not let happen."

"Then I will breed, any price."

"The answer is no!"

"Um... Francis... Can I just buy this...?"

"Yes, here..." Francis handed Lovino some francs.(2)

"Now he in even more debt with you. I could pay bac-"

"Leave us alone." Lovino said before he left to go pay for the drink.

"Bu-"

"You heard him- leave!"

"Kid, I do not think you understand-"

"I understand just fine. Thank you..." He took the drink and the change, giving the money to Francis.

"But I even pay full price for your release..."

"...It's my master's decision, and he said no. I can't do anything about it. Plus, eighty-something-thousand is a lot of money... You'd be better off trying someone else."

"But you are... Exotic."

Francis grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come on."

Lovino grabbed two of Francis' fingers that were on his shoulder. "Okay..."

APHAPHAPH

(1) Just a name I picked off of a list of female names in Monaco. I mean, she kind of sort of looks like an "Evelyne," right?

(2) Francs was the currency in France way back when before euros... Or... Was it the other way around? Whatever. Anyway...!

"Mon soeur! Comment etes-vous" - "My sister! How are you"

"Ca va, et toi" - "Okay, and you" ("So-so," "I've been worse," etc.)

"Tres bien" - "Very good"

"Bon, et" - "Good, and"

"Vous etes Lovino" - "Are you Lovino"

(Italian) "Essere un bravo ragazzo" - "Be a good boy"


	19. Chapter 19

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"Hello? Is this the Vargas resident?"

"S-Si... Who is this?"

Francis smiled. "I am Francis Bonnefoy, and I know where your brother is."

"What?! You know where Lovino is?! Where is he?!"

"He is here, of course. He is not exactly missing... No, he just... Made a deal with some people..."

"He's there?! What people?!"

"I can tell you where I live. I live in France, in... Street."

"Okay..."

"I can also send for an escort, if you are afraid of getting lost."

"That sounds good..."

"Do not bother bringing anything, besides maybe food for a few days. I do not want anything for the return of your brother..." 'Because he is not getting his brother back, anyway.''

"Okay..."

"Our guest should be here soon..."

"You did a background check first, r-right?"

"Do not worry- he is not an overseer... I do have somebody in mind for that job, but I have some people following him around..."

"Isn't stalking illegal?"

"So is rape- unless it'z between master and slave." He quickly added. "And doing everything that you were told NOT to do as an overseer, to said slave. Besides, you do not want another overseer molesting you, do you?"

"N-No... I don't."

"That is what I thou-" Francis was cut off by a knocking at the door. "Oh! That'z him!" Francis got off from the couch, dragging Lovino behind him by a leash. "Bienvenue~!"* He called out as he opened the door. "Mon Dieu!* I can see the resemblance!"

"C-Ciao...* I'm very sorry to rush things, but I just want to see mio fratello..."*

"Wait..." Lovino looked behind Francis. "F-Feliciano?!"

"Lovino! Oh, grazie a Dio!"

"What the hell are you- what is this?!" He glared at Francis.

"You kept on talking about your brother and how much you miss him~! I thought you would be happy!"

"Why would you put a leash on me?!"

"Because, you are my slave." Francis smiled maliciously.

"Fratello..." Feliciano kept on looking between the two men. "What is he talking about...?"

"Your brother needed money, so he got a loan from the Mafia. He could not pay it back, so he convinced them to sell him as a slave. I bought him, so I own him."

"Th... That's not true... Right, Lovino?"

Lovino looked away. "Mi dispiace..." He whispered. "It was... To help you... And this man, he's the one who gave you that money." Francis went behind Lovino to grab him around the waste.

"I can do anything to him..." He licked the shell of Lovino's ear. "...And not get in trouble, no matter what I do. Like this..." He slipped his hand into Lovino's pants.

"No! Not in front of Feliciano! Please!" Lovino started struggling against Francis. "Please Francis! Ah- please..."

"You do not call me by my name in front of our guests..." Francis nipped at his neck.

"B-But... S-Stop... Please... Stop... Stop! Master, please!"

"You see? He called me master... You heard that, right?"

"M-Mi dispiace... Ah~ Non guardare..."* Lovino gasped and shook in pleasure.

Feliciano took some steps backwards. "Fra... Fratello...?"

"He's right... He's my ma-ah~! Master! Please!"

"Tell him what you are, and who you belong to." Francis nipped the back of his neck.

"I-I'm... I'm Francis' slave... I was sold by the Mafia and he bought m- ME~!" He finished, in front of his brother. Francis pulled back and he sank to his knees, crying. "Please, leave..."

"But he just got here! You're not going to kick out your brother already, are you?"

"Th-Then let me leave... At least let me change..." His face was flushed red, almost as dark as his hair.

Francis nodded and unlocked the leash from his collar. "Come right back."

"Th-Thank you... M-Master..." Lovino ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Francis turned back to the other Italian. "Take a seat any where you want! Let's talk while waiting on Lovino."

Feliciano took a seat on one side of the couch. "I-I still don't understand... He hates the Mafia... Afraid of them, mostly... So why would he get a loan from them?"

"He may not exactly like the Mafia, but he loves you."

His head popped up. "Ve~? Really? He does?"

"Of course! You are his brother! How could he not love you? In fact, he loves you so much, he made a deal with them just so you can stay safe. A deal that ended with him becoming a slave."

aphaphaph

Lovino took his time taking the clothes off, putting the new ones on, and walking back down the stairs.

"There he is. Come here, Lovino! Come sit down, on my lap."

Lovino never took his eyes off of the floor when he sat down on Francis' knees and let himself be pulled onto his jean covered groin area. Francis' arms were wrapped around his waist almost lovingly. Lovino refused to look at Feliciano's face, afraid of what he would see if he did.

"Do you want anything to drink? I can get you anything. Some coffee, perhaps?"

Feliciano nodded. "C-Coffee sounds good..."

"Et, pour vous?"* Francis snuggled his face against Lovino's neck.

"Come again?"

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Lovino shook his head, never looking at anyone's eyes. Francis called someone in French, signalling that he needed something from the servants. The maid left after Francis has finished the request in french and hugged Lovino tighter.

"Why aren't you looking at me, fratello?"

"B-Because I don't want to see you looking back at me and seeing... What I've become..."

"But you look... Good." Romano's eyebrows scrunched together in both surprise, and, (mainly) confusion.

"Oui. I take very good care of my pet. I do not understand why people will spend all of this money on someone, or thing, just to break beyond repair."

"But-"

"I could not do it, so I sold him to someone else, but I couldn't just replace him. I bought him back..."

"But, my foo-"

"That was for running away. I was very angry at you. The other person punished you for drinking a glass of water. Most slaves live like that."

Feliciano cocked his head. "Foo?"

"N-Nothing..."

Francis leaned in close to Lovino's ear to whisper. "You know, I had an idea if you still were not a good boy... It deals with chains and aphrodisiacs. You are lucky." Lovino only nodded slightly.

"I love you, fratello. That's why I did everything I've done... So... Don't get a loan... Please..."

"If you are that worried, than I can send him another ten grand if you want..."

"Y-You don't have to-"

"It iz my pleasure! Anything to keep mon amour little sibling!"

"Uh- but- uh..."

"I have plenty. I also have a little sister, step sister, so I understand how Lovino must feel."

"B-But... Don't buy me back. Use that money for food, rent, whatever. I'll be okay... I will... Again, I did this for you, so..."

"Ve~! I love you too, fratello! I really do appreciate everything that you've done for me ever since... Um... But... I don't think I can do this forever! Not without you!"

"You may visit on special occasions."

"R-Really? I may?"

"Of course! "The more, the merrier," they say."

"Th-Thank you, Francis..." Francis decided to let that one mistake from Lovino slide.

"...As long as you are a good boy, I have no intentions on not letting you see your only family."

"Only family..." He repeated. He turned to Feliciano, looking at him in the eyes. "Get a nice girl and make a family, okay? Or a guy, I guess... Just as long as you adopt!"

Feliciano giggled. "I'll try!"

"And don't just get some bitch, either! Get someone who you like!"

"Yes sir!" Lovino smiled softly. Francis copied that smile. He likes knowing that he made his pet happy.

APHAPHAPH

"Bienvenue" - "Welcome" (to my home)

"Ciao" - "Hi" (True for both Italian and French)

(French only again) "Mon Dieu" - "My God"

(Italian) "Mio fratello" - "My brother"

"Non guardare" - "Don't look"

(French again) "Et, pour vous" - "And, for you"


	20. Chapter 20

imayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

It's been a week since he last saw his brother. All that week, plus the day of Feliciano's arrival, Francis has hired some people to stalk someone until this day, where that person was now in the mansion.

"Lovino, this is Josh. Like his name suggests, he is American, so you can communicate with him. He is going to be looking after you while I am gone. He seems like a very nice guy, over the phone, so I hope you two can get along."

"Oh, don't worry, monsieur Bonnefoy. I'll take good care of... Lovino, was it?" Lovino nodded. Francis went up to him to give him a kiss.

"Be good, amour. I will see you in a few hours."

Once Francis left the house, Josh wasted no time to unleash his anger out on Lovino. "Devan was my brother." Lovino gasped. "He was killed by someone your master hired!" His eyes widen in shock and in fear. "I knew I was being watched, and even if I didn't know, I would have still played it safe."

"I-I'm sorry... I-I-I didn't know..." He lied, but for the better.

"Well, it's too late to save the blond now. When he makes his speech next week, after moving to Monaco... And then just a few days after that, you will be mine. That's why I applied for this job. Well, that, and there are a bunch of valuables in this house..."

"No!"

"You can't stop us! The speech will be in a public area, and we have good seats." Josh walked towards Lovino with desire in his eyes. Lovino ran off in a random direction until Josh got him cornered on a table.

"I'm much faster and stronger than you." He smirked, unzipping Lovino's pants. Lovino started thrasing around, until a fist connected with his chest, blowing all of his air out. "Stop it!" Lovino's hand eventually touched the vase with flowers in it. He wrapped his hand around the neck of it when Josh started working on his own pants.

"You dumbass..." Lovino hissed before clubbing Josh's head with the vase until it broke and Josh fell down to the floor. Blood started to pool out of his head and Lovino panicked. "Oh no... No!"

He ran outside and started running in a random direction. He wasn't sure where he was going, as long as it was far away from the possible murder Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

It's been a week since he last saw his brother. All that week, plus the day of Feliciano's arrival, Francis has hired some people to stalk someone until this day, where that person was now in the mansion.

"Lovino, this is Josh. Like his name suggests, he is American, so you can communicate with him. He is going to be looking after you while I am gone. He seems like a very nice guy, over the phone, so I hope you two can get along."

"Oh, don't worry, monsieur Bonnefoy. I'll take good care of... Lovino, was it?" Lovino nodded. Francis went up to him to give him a kiss.

"Be good, amour. I will see you in a few hours."

Once Francis left the house, Josh wasted no time to unleash his anger out on Lovino. "Devan was my brother." Lovino gasped. "He was killed by someone your master hired!" His eyes widen in shock and in fear. "I knew I was being watched, and even if I didn't know, I would have still played it safe."

"I-I'm sorry... I-I-I didn't know..." He lied, but for the better.

"Well, it's too late to save the blond now. When he makes his speech next week, after moving to Monaco... And then just a few days after that, you will be mine. That's why I applied for this job. Well, that, and there are a bunch of valuables in this house..."

"No!"

"You can't stop us! The speech will be in a public area, and we have a clear shot at him, where we'll be sitting." Josh walked towards Lovino with desire in his eyes. Lovino ran off in a random direction until Josh got him cornered on a table.

"I'm much faster and stronger than you." He smirked, unzipping Lovino's pants. Lovino started thrasing around, until a fist connected with his chest, blowing all of his air out. "Stop it!"

Lovino's hand eventually touched the vase with flowers in it. He wrapped his hand around the neck of it when Josh started working on his own pants.

"You fucker..." Lovino hissed before clubbing Josh's head with the vase until it broke and Josh fell down to the floor. Blood started to pool out of his head and Lovino panicked. "Oh no... No!"

He ran outside and started running in a random direction. He wasn't sure where he was going, as long as it was far away from the... Possible, murder scene.


	21. Epilogue

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"I'm sorry..." Lovino raised his hands to show the bounty hunters his palms. "I-I... He was..."

"Lovino!" Francis pushed through the sea of hunters.

"Francis? Francis! I didn't mean to kill him! He started touching me, a-and..."

"He'z not dead! He passed out from the blood loss, yes, but one of the maids found him and called the emergency number!"

"He's not dead...?"

"Come here, Lovino."

"He's still..." Lovino sank to his knees. "A-Alive...?"

Francis walked over to the younger boy to pick him up. "Shh... I know you are scared..."

"He said that you're going to die during your speech next week..."

"...Then I will just have to be heavily guarded."

"Please, let me come with you..."

"...Okay..." Lovino threw his arms around Francis' neck and cried into his shoulder.

The day of the speech, they were on a stage with at least twenty body guards- Lovino guessed- surrounding them. Eyes were darting every where off stage to see if he could find Josh, or at least someone with a weapon.

The security guards couldn't surround Francis completely, because the small speech required hearing the person, which would be difficult if there was a wall blocking in between the man and the audience. David smiled. He was in the back, right, with a chair to sit on. He was glad that the 'stupid thing' was taking place in a public park.

Francis started speaking in his native language, as Lovino continued to dart his eyes for anyone- or thing- dangerous. So far, he got through all of the short speech and was taking questions. A man in the back stood up on his chair.

"Oui, monsieur?" David just smiled and aimed his gun towards Francis.

"No!" Lovino hugged Francis to block most of Francis' body, taking the bullet in his back.

"Lovino!" Most of the security guards surrounded them to prevent any more attacks, where the rest searched the, now screaming crowd of people for that one man in the back. Francis took his shirt off to block the bullet hole and slow down the bleeding.

"M-M-Master... I-It h-hurts..."

"I know it does. Do not talk... An ambulance is coming... One of the guards will call, if they have not already, for help... A-And I am sure that at least one person in the crowd called on a pay-phone or something..."

"Master... Francis... I... I love you... A-As a master... Francis... I'm tired..."

"Do not go to sleep! I swear to... I will punish you if you close your eyes for more than two seconds!"

Soon the guards moved over for the paramedics, who lifted Lovino up and placed him on a stretcher. Francis followed them into the ambulance, where they wrapped Lovino's chest up with a bandage to stop the bleeding. Francis was too afraid of the answers to his questions, so he kept quiet until they reached the hospital and they started working on trying to get the bullet out of Lovino.

After they were done, the doctors led him to Lovino's room, where he sat and waited for Lovino to wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up... Francis went to sleep eventually with his face and arms on the bed while sitting up.

"Master?" Lovino pushed Francis' head off of the bed.

"Hm?" Francis lifted his head up to see Lovino looking at him. "Lovino! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Does it hurt too badly?"

"...It hurts a lot..."

"Oh, right! I was supposed to tell the doctors when you wake up- I will be right back!"

Francis came back, as promised, with a doctor who knows english. "Lovino Vargas... We had to open your shoulder a little to get the bullet out. Miraculously, it didn't hit anything."

"...What? It didn't?"

"No. The bullet was weak, and was stopped by the muscle tissue just before it could do any real serious damage."

"Wha- how?!"

"I think the person who shot you was aiming for Francis' heart, but got the lower part of your shoulder instead, going in between your arteries and lungs instead."

"Is that even anywhere near the heart?"

"Well, I think, when you leapt in front of Francis, your shoulder was blocking his heart."

"I don't think it was, where I got shot..."

The doctor shrugged. "Maybe he was just a bad shot, then. Point is, you're going to be okay, just as long as you rest here for a while."

"How long is "a while?"

"It could be weeks, it could be months... But we at least want to keep you here until we can pull out your stitches, if that is okay with your master, that is..."

"Yes! How ever long it takes for my Lovino to get better!"

The doctor chuckled. "You have a very, very... Great master."

"Yes, I do... I love my master..."

"I will leave you two alone, now..."

Francis brushed his fingers through Lovino's hair. "I love you, too."

"Thank you... For buying me... I love you, Francis..." Francis smiled, taking that as more than "as a master."


	22. Altered Chapter 18

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Voyeurism. Just a "what if Lovino WASN'T a good boy in chapter eighteen?" LET'S FIND OUT! (I'm a... I'm watching "The Soup" right now. I'm in a silly mood. XD)**

APHAPHAPH

"Hello? Is this the Vargas resident?"

"S-Si... Who is this?"

Francis smiled. "I am Francis Bonnefoy, and I know where your brother is."

"What?! You know where Lovino is?! Where is he?!"

"He is here, of course. He is not exactly missing... No, he just... Made a deal with some people..."

"He's there?! What people?!"

"I can tell you where I live. I live in Francis, in... Street."

"Okay..."

"I can also send for an escort, if you are afraid of getting lost."

"That sounds good..."

"Do not bother bringing anything, besides maybe food for a few days. I do not want anything for the return of your brother..." 'Because he is not getting his brother back, anyway.''

"Okay..."

Francis squeezed the end of the needle to get rid of any air that might have been in it before stabbing Lovino in the neck and injecting the fluid inside of him.

"I will be back~!" Francis left Lovino alone in the basement.

Francis was expecting someone any minute now, so he wanted everything to be ready before the guest got there. He stood up as soon as he heard knocking. He opened the door with a smile.

"Bien venue~!* I am Francis Bonnefoy! Come in, make yourself at home!"

"Hi... I'm Feliciano... I'm sorry to rush things, but I just want to see my brother..."

"Oh, yes. Alright. Right this way, please~!"

"Thank you..."

Francis lead Feliciano into the basement where Lovino was chained with only the ceiling supporting him by his arms. He was gagged and sweating.

"Wh... What? What's going on...?" Lovino's eyes shot open from hearing that voice.

"Basically, he needed money, so he asked the Mafia for a loan. He couldn't pay them back in cash, so he got them to sell him as a slave. I bought him. He talked about you so much, so I decided to invite you over, even though he was bad for disobeying me!"

Lovino tried talking around the gag while avoiding both of their faces. He was practically praying that Feliciano wasn't looking at him in his current state.

"Fra... Fratello...?"

"I injected him with an aphrodisiac... I would prefer it to be scented or eaten, but I had to make it quick. I was just dawdling off in my own world for a minute too late, so..."

He placed a finger around the rim of Lovino's anus, making the Italian whimper and push back against it. Only to have Francis pull his finger away. He groaned at the lost contact. "See? He wants his master. Don't you?"

Lovino shook his head, even though it was a lie, and he knew it. Francis knew it, as well. "Now, now~... Do not lie to me, Lovino. You want me, I know it. Now, do you want my finger playing with your prostate?"

Lovino shivered at the wording of his words but nodded weakly. Francis chuckled and slipped his fingers inside of Lovino.

Lovino whimpered and moaned at the intrusion inside of him, and with his brother watching... He couldn't protest, and he couldn't fight. The worst part of it was, that Francis' finger felt good, pressing against his prostate.

"I'm sure you want me to untie this, as well..." Francis fingered the extra piece of the string he used to keep Lovino from ejaculating. Lovino nodded and whimpered.

"Do I have to be here for... This?"

"What? Are you leaving already? But you just got here!"

Feliciano took a few steps back. "I... Um..." His eyes widen when he heard a zipper being pulled down. Lovino screamed when Francis penetrated his body. "I-I'll call the poli-"

"What can they do? Lovino is legally mine. I bought him as a slave... Right, Lovino?" Lovino turned his face away. "Answer the question!" Lovino nodded relunctantly. Francis smirked. "See? Lovino. Is. MINE!" Francis thrusted after every word. Lovino thrusted in the air and cried out when his prostate was hit.

"I really should get going..." Feliciano said, but he couldn't believe that his brother, who's been missing all this time, is right in front of him, getting raped- or that's what he kept on telling himself.

"Wait... Almost... Done..." Lovino cried out when he felt himself getting filled up with Francis' hot, sticky cum. "Are you ready?" Francis teased, pinching the string. Lovino nodded with tears in his eyes. Francis smirked and pulled on it, loosening it and making Lovino explode. "Now, you may leave."

"...I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry... F-F-Fratello..." Feliciano bowed and ran out of the room.

Francis unlocked the lock holding the chain together, making Lovino drop down to the floor. Then he undid the gag. "That is what you get for disobeying me."

APHAPHAPH

This would've happened if I didn't make Lovino so damn obedient...

Woopsies.

"Bien venue" - "Welcome"


End file.
